Hunter's Tale
by DenMoother
Summary: Over The Blazing Timbers Rewritten! Penny returns to PontyPandy after three years of being away. Her week started out normal until the faithful hometown hero, Sam mysteriously appears after having been gone for Twenty Years. However, he has no memory of his friends or what life was like before his awakening. Now this hero must rise up after his town gets attacked by a traitor.
1. Book One: Rebirth Chapter One

**Hello everyone**

 **Here it is, the long awaited revival of the series** **.** **The reason for why I** **'** **m rewriting the first one is because I felt like it didn** **'** **t fit in well with the second one at all** **.** **It felt out of place** **.** **If you want to accept the original as canon to this series, you can** **.** **There** **'** **s no law or rule in place that says you can** **'** **t** **.**

 **I do thank those of you who do take time out of your day to review** **.** **I always appreciate the feedback** **.** **I** **'** **m sorry things are taking a hell of a long time** **.** **I** **'** **m sure some of the wait is worth it to some of you** **.**

 **Anyway enough of me rambling** **.** **You came to read a story not to listen to me give a speech XD**

 **Read** **/** **Review**

 **And I will see you later**

 **-** **Hosty**

 _Book One: Rebirth_

Chapter One:

 _The mountaintops touched the sky, breaking it apart with their grey tips. The sides of the mountains were covered up by the moving glacier that tore through it. Sprawling hills stood in front of the mountains. On top of one of these hills sat the village of Small Brook. It was a farming community that was 51 villagers strong. A ginger haired woman walked into her cabin. She had a basket filled with food for her kids. She placed the basket down on the table. "Samuel! Charlie! Ashley!" she shouted. The floorboards creaked as three small children came running down the hallway. Ashley took off ahead of her siblings. "helo ymestynnch!" shouted Ashley. She tossed her arms around her mother's waist. Her mother smiled kissing the top of her head. Samuel stood at the table. He had only one thing on his mind, food. His mother chuckled. "amynedd Samuel." She picked her son up. She nuzzled him gently. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Ewch! Union fel y soniasom!" she ordered. Samuel nodded. He motioned for his siblings to follow him. Samuel took a glance over his shoulder. He could hear male voices welling up from the other side of the door. Charlie tugged at his brother's arm. The three of them hid in the bathroom. Samuel listened to the conversation from the crack underneath the door. "Rydym yn gwybod eich lloches iddynt. Ble maen nhw?" barked one of the men. The men wore dark red and black clothing. Each robe sported an eye with a half moon over it. "Ddim yn gwybod beth yr ydych yn son amdano. Dwi ddim hyd yn oed yn gwybod beth yr ydych yn chwilio amdano, ond mae angen I chi adael!" Countered the children's mother. Samuel heard his mom get slapped. "atal menywod yn dweud celwydd! Dywedch wrthym ble yr ydych yn cuddio y plant llawer!" yelled the man again. The mother eyed the man slowly. "cefais lawer farw yn hytrach nag I ddweud wrthych." She snarled. The man's eyes narrowed. "yn ei lladd. Llosgwch y ty hwn. Llosgi y pentref I'r ddaear. Adael unrhyw olion sydd gennym yma." He growled. Samuel heard his mother pleading for them to leave them alone. He felt someone pounding on the door. Samuel gasped backing up. His siblings trembled around him. Charlie was getting ready to cry. Samuel felt something inside of him wake up. His eyes turned a deadly shade of red. His body began to change. He took on the form of a devilish-looking cat. The door flew open. Samuel snarled leaping at their attacker. His fangs met the man's throat tearing it open. He felt the man land on the floor. He heard more yelling. "Samuel yn rehedeg! Gael eich brodyr a chwiorydd allan yma! Rhedeg!" pleaded his mother. Tears were in his eyes. The general grabbed his mother by the throat. "no!" shouted Samuel. The general stabbed his mother through the chest. His siblings watched in horror as their mother died right before their eyes. Ashley tried to run past them. She ended up getting snatched by the assassins. "go!" she shouted. "Just go!" Charlie and Samuel fled from home._

Twenty Years Have Passed…

Lightning crackled in the sky. A man stumbled around in the darkness. The flashing light showed his faint outline. He had several wounds on his body. His white shirt ruined by the puddles of blood growing on him. He ditched his shirt in one of the bushes. He heard a small hiss behind him. "Shit." He muttered. He took off running. He didn't have time to deal with whatever was behind him. A creature standing on two legs gave chase. Blue mist formed in it's hands. It shot a bolt of mist at him. The man dodged the attack. He veered sharply off the forest path. The creature kept pace with him. It kept firing bolts at the backs of his legs. The man didn't look where he was going. His foot missed the edge of the ravine. He screamed as he fell. His hand couldn't grip the edge in time. The creature watched as he fell downwards. The man's head hit a rock on the way down causing him to black out.

The skies began to clear up the next morning. The rain had left deep puddles of water everywhere. The mountain paths were muddy and hard to walk on. The waves finally died down enough for Charlie, the local fisherman, to begin his daily catch. He sighed untying his boat from the dock. "Charlie!" shouted a voice. Charlie looked up. He saw his wife looking down at him. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm taking the twins on a walk near the forest." He nodded. "be careful love. The paths are rather risky." She smiled. "I will. See you later." Charlie smiled back. He stepped into his cabin starting his boat up. Bronwyn went back to the café. The twins were downstairs ready to go. A lightly blonde haired man stood behind the counter. "I hope I didn't bother you this morning, Winter." Murmured Bronwyn. Winter smiled at her. "nonsense. I don't mind taking over for you. It's a nice change of pace. Have fun but be careful. I smelled some nightmare activity near the woods." She nodded. She made sure she had everything first. "let's go kids." The twins followed after her. Winter watched them disappear down the street corner. James stayed close to his mother. He had gone mute ever since his beloved Uncle went missing. This worried Bronwyn. She held his hand tightly. He walked quietly next to her. Sarah walked ahead of her family. She drew in the fresh air around her. She loved the fresh forest scents. "it must have rained hard last night." She paused to stare at her reflection in a puddle. "I haven't seen this much water since the last time PontyPandy was flooded." Bronwyn ruffled Sarah's hair. "That's because the storm cell was huge. PontyPandy really needed the rain."

The wind whistled lightly through the tree branches of the forest. Dark leaves fell the ground. The forest paths were covered in leaves. A blonde-haired women stood near the stone wall watching the forest shadows. Bronwyn approached her from behind. "hello Penny." She greeted softly. Penny turned around. "hey Bronwyn." Penny had barely returned to PontyPandy. She suffered a major accident that caused her to be out of work for a while. She still felt awkward about talking to anyone from PontyPandy. "It's really nice to see you again. I hope you have been well." Penny nodded. "Just trying to survive. I spent a grander part of last night trying to unpack everything." She leaned against the wall again. "it just feels strange to be back here of all places." She remarked. Bronwyn stood by her. "everyone here has missed you just as much as they missed…" she cut herself off. "him? I know. So, I've been told." Penny went silent afterwards. "how long will you be staying?" asked Bronwyn. "about a week or so. Give her take then I'll be heading up north." Bronwyn placed a hand on her shoulder. "we'll miss you." Penny sighed. "I know you will. It's for the best."

James and Sarah headed off into the forest leaving their mother behind. Sarah caught the sight of something white hanging off one of the bushes. Sarah touched it gently. "James! Come here!" she called. Her brother raced over towards her. She held up the ruined shirt. "look at this." Her brother inspected it. Just then the bushes moved near one of the trees. A dark shadow moved amongst then. Sarah dropped the shirt in a panic. She grabbed her brother's hand. The figure started to get closer to them. Sarah could make out the golden glow of its eyes. The figure slowly stood on its back legs. Sarah opened her jaws to scream when suddenly a dark grey paw covered her mouth. The creature held her close shushing her. Sarah pushed its paw away. "Hoshi! You sneak!" she snapped. The wereotter let out a low hum that sounded like a laugh. Dark mist formed over him and he reverted forms. "what are a couple of cubs like you doing out in the woods?" He asked. "well we were here with mom but she decided to talk to Penny." Hoshi picked the shirt off the ground. "is this yours?" Sarah shook her head. "No. We found it laying her on this bush." Hoshi felt the shirt over in his fingers. He gave it a small whiff. A familiar scent hit his nostrils. He looked at them. "get mom."

"Mom!" shouted Sarah. Bronwyn looked up when she heard Sarah calling for her. She frowned. "what's the matter?" Hoshi showed her the shirt. "they found this but…" he took another whiff of it. "the smell…it can't be." She tilted her head to the side. "there's only one way to put this theory to the test." He attached the shirt to his belt. Dark grey mist formed around him. He stood in front of his family in his animal state. "come on!" He took off through the bushes. The scent grandly grew stronger. Bronwyn and her family could barely keep up with him. Hoshi's sensitive whiskers prickled as the air steadily grew hot. The scent overpowered the natural forest scents. He paused near the edge of a ravine. He looked down it. He scanned the ravine for any signs of him. His whiskers moved again. His gaze fell upon a rock spike further down the ravine. He followed the edge of the ravine carefully. He paused sitting close to the edge. He let out low huffs at his mother to let her know that he had found something. "what did you find?" She gasped seeing what Hoshi was pointing at. She turned to Penny. "Penny, you need to phone the station at once. Tell them we found him."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Bright light assaulted Sam once he came through. His eyes slowly fluttered opened. He grimaced when he came face to face with the fire station lights overhead. His head rang as he sat up. "give him some space." He heard a voice say. Sam allowed his vision to come back into focus. He held his head. "where am I? How long was I out?" he asked. Nurse Flood touched his head gently. "I'm not sure how long you were out cold for. To answer your first question, you are in the fire station." Sam looked around. He had no recognition of them. "who are you guys?" Helen frowned. "you should know who we are, Sam." She got up. "though with the impact you took I wouldn't be surprised if you have a little bit of amnesia." Sam rubbed his head. Images flashed through his mind. "no. I'm sorry I really don't remember any of you." Penny felt her heart break. She watched her friends look at one another. Penny stepped forward. "hello Sam, I'm Penny." She outstretched her hand. He smiled taking it. Her hand felt warm. He let go of her hand. Sarah looked up at her mother. "he doesn't remember us?" Bronwyn shook her head. She squeezed Sarah's hand gently. James went over to his Uncle. He reached out for him. Sam hesitated before lifting him up. "I think you do remember." He touched Sam's cheek gently. Sam smiled slightly. "mom, why don't we have him stay with us?" he suggested. Bronwyn dipped her shoulders. "he won't be able to, dear. We don't have the space at the moment." Penny thought for a moment. "I'll take care of him." Bronwyn turned to her. "are you sure?" Penny nodded.

Penny lived on the outskirts of town. Her house was safely concealed by the hills. The mountain stood proudly in the background completing the view. Wind rippled through the grass creating light green waves. Penny drove Sam to her house in Venus. Sam kept his gaze out the window the entire time. "you live here?" he asked. Penny smiled. "yeah. I love it out here in the mountains. It's peaceful compared to city life. I needed the change after being in a city for so long." Her tone seemed sad. "shame I'll have to leave it in a week. It's for the best, I promise." She parked Venus in her driveway. "welcome home." She got out of Venus closing the door behind her. Sam followed in behind her. She opened the front door for him. "feel free to have a look around. I'll be in my room if you need me." Sam nodded. He began exploring the various rooms in her house. Penny's house was a single-story cottage with two bedrooms and one bath. Her kitchen sat closest to the front door. It looked like it hadn't been used in a while. Her dishes laid perfectly on the counter in unpacked rows. Sam ran a finger across the top of the counter. He got a light fluff of dust on his finger. He let out a low grunt of disgust. "this place needs some attention." Penny chuckled. "yeah. It does. I haven't lived in here for a couple of years. I'm trying to get the place cleaned up the best I can." Sam walked into the living room. "still no furnishing yet?" Penny shook her head. "No. I'm working on that as well. The moving van is supposed to be here with the rest of my things. It probably wont' matter though. I'll have to pack everything back up anyway. Hey, why don't I show you to your room?" Sam shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Sam's room sat one door over from Penny's. It was an 9x11 space with a window along the back wall. It didn't have a mattress or a bedframe really set up in it yet. "I'm sorry it's not much. Like I said I haven't really had time to work everything out yet. Anyway, I'm sure your tired. I have some spare bedding that you could use. It's the hallway closet if you need it." The sun began to set lower on the horizon. Penny watched the sun set from the kitchen. She heard Sam snoring softly down the hall. She gripped the cup of tea she had in her hand tightly. _What am I going to do with him once the week is up? I can_ _'_ _t leave him here_ _._ _I made a promise to take care of him_ _._ She thought. _His place is here_ _._ _It_ _'_ _s just safer for him that way_ _._ _You can_ _'_ _t afford to have anyone else get hurt_ _._ _Leaving him will be fine since you really aren_ _'_ _t attached to him_ _._ She let out a low snarl. She set her cup down on the counter. She gripped the edge of the counter. _It_ _'_ _s for the best_ _._ _You know why you can_ _'_ _t get anyone else involved in your life_ _._ _Bad things happen to those you care about_ _._ _If he gets too close, he dies_ _._ _Just like the rest of them_ _._ She closed her eyes trying to relax. She walked away from the kitchen. She sat down on the cot she had in the living room. She pulled out her phone. She hit play on her music app.

 _ **I**_ _ **'**_ _ **m sinkin**_ _ **'**_ _ **like a stone in the sea**_

 _ **I**_ _ **'**_ _ **m burning like a bridge for your body**_

Penny laid her head against the wall. She sighed softly to herself. The sun set lower making the living room a tone darker. She let the thoughts in her head reel.

Penny had no idea how long she had been out cold for. Her phone still played music by the time she woke up. She sniffed sitting all the way up. She turned the music off on her phone. "I better make myself something to eat." She got up from her spot. Sam left her a note on the counter.

 _Penny,_

 _I made us both something to eat_ _._ _I know this is probably shocking to you considering I lost my memory_ _._ _Yours is sitting in the fridge_ _._ _I didn_ _'_ _t want to bug you_ _._

 _-_ _Sam_

Penny tucked the note into her pocket. She opened the fridge door finding the plate of food that Sam had made for her on the top shelf. "he didn't need to do that." She whispered. She sat down with it in the living room. She fidgeted with her phone as she ate. Soft snores welled up from the crack in Sam's doorway. She smiled to herself. " at least he's resting." She mused. "I better head off to bed myself."

 _A strawberry blonde haired boy giggled next to Sam_ _._ _There was a charm around his neck_ _._ _He climbed into Sam_ _'_ _s lap looking up at him_ _._ _Sam smiled down at him_ _. "_ _Papa_ _."_ _He cooed_ _._ _Sam chuckled kissing the top of his head_ _._ _The boy removed the charm from around his neck_ _._ _He tied it around his father_ _'_ _s neck_ _. "_ _there_ _._ _Now I_ _'_ _m always with you_ _."_ _He grinned_ _._ _Sam hugged him tightly_ _._ Sam snapped awake. He immediately sat all the way up. He patted his chest looking for something. The charm was still hanging around his neck. Sam took it out to look at it. "Desmond." He whispered. "Desmond." The name hit him like a ton of bricks. He let the charm dangle again before laying on his side. He faced the door this time. He spotted something moving around in the hallway. He frowned getting up. He carefully made his way over to the doorframe. The shadow stood at Penny's height. The minute the light came on, Sam let out a sigh of relief. He retreated to his cot. Penny turned the water on in the sink. She leaned against the counter staring at herself in the mirror. She splashed cold water onto her face. "why does sleeping by myself always suck?" she muttered. She wiped the water off her face. She decided to check up on Sam. She found him pretending to be asleep on the floor. She turned on the hallway light. Sam hissed softly. "can you turn that off?" he groaned. She walked up to him. "I take it you can't sleep either huh?" He turned to face her. "How did you guess that?" She sat down next to him. "it isn't rocket science. I've had enough sleepless nights to know when someone can't sleep." She leaned backwards with her hands on the floor and her feet out in front of her. "so what kind of nightmare did you have?" she asked. Sam sighed. "wasn't a nightmare. It was some sort of flashback. I saw a village up on a hill. There was this small boy sitting in my lap. He called me "papa"." He seemed sad. "he gave me this weird charm that I've been wearing ever since. The strange thing is that I don't seem to remember who he was to me. I just get this feeling like he meant something to me." Penny nodded. "I see that some of your memory is coming back. I wonder how you lost your memory." Sam sat up. "I wish I knew though I suppose that doesn't matter now. Why can't you sleep?" Penny laid down on her back. "nightmares. Just things that stress me out." Sam nodded. "I understand what that feels like. Is it true that your leaving in a week?" "yep. I plan on leaving PontyPandy as soon as possible. My time is here is done anyway." He eyed her. "how so?" she sighed. "it's kind of hard to explain. I'll tell you the full story one day."

The skies were covered in a light grey blanket the next morning. A slight breeze rippled through the grass. A dark colored moving van pulled up outside of Penny's yard. The driver got out of the van. He walked up to the house knocking on the door. Sam heard someone knock on the front door. He went to go meet the driver outside. The driver was surprised to see Sam answering the door. "is Ms. Morris here?" he asked. Sam nodded. "She's here but she's still sleeping." The driver handed him a clipboard. "in that case, can you sign off on this?" Sam signed the paper the best he could. He couldn't really remember what his writing style was like. He handed the clipboard back to the driver. The crew began moving the rest of Penny's items into the house. Sam helped them out while he waited for Penny to wake up. They got the last of her items into the house. "there. Sorry about the long wait." Sam chuckled. He waved them off dismissively. "it's okay. I'm just glad you guys got here when you did." Sam checked behind him. "she really must have been tired then." The workman adjusted his hat. "welp I'm off. Have a good day." Sam nodded.

 **Let me know what you guys think of the newer one so far. Question of the day: Which one is better this one or the original? Leave your thoughts in the review section.**

 **Read/Review**

 **I'll see you guys soon**

 **A/N: As some of you guys aren't aware, PlagueDoctor's house was recently broken into. He lost everything from his mother's items to his musical equipment. His technology was intact thankfully but he has told me that he will not be updating until things have sorted themselves out. He does apologize for the inconvenience. He has been feeling rather depressed so make sure you go by his profile and send him some healing vibes.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A dark grey mist floated down the hillside. It hovered for a second above the path going towards Penny's house. The form suddenly began to take shape. It took on the form of a creature standing on two legs with long arms. Dark blue mist came out from the spike on its head. There was a small, glowing swirl mark on its forehead. Sam shivered sensing that there was something outside. He checked the window carefully. He spotted a dark mist coming towards the house. The lights flickered in response. His instincts screamed at him to wake Penny up and move her somewhere safe. The mist came crashing through the door. It changed forms rather quickly. Sam dodged the incoming blue fireballs. He made a run towards the hallway. "Penny!" he shouted. Penny woke up hearing her name being called. Sam burst into Penny's room. He picked her up slinging her over his shoulder. "what the hell?!" she yelled in surprise. "no time to explain!" he ran for the window jumping out of it. He stuck the landing with ease. He kept Penny over his shoulder as he ran off. The creature let out a hiss of annoyance. Sam continued to run. "Sam! Put me down!" He eyed her. "and risk death? I think not." He kept a firm hold on her despite her protests. The creature slithered after them. Sam snarled softly. "what is that thing?!" Sam didn't want to tell her. He headed for the safety of the forest. Penny kept her head down. Sam paused looking around. "which way is it back to PontyPandy?" he asked. Penny flipped herself over just enough to point him in the right direction. "that way. Be careful though it forks off near the ravine." Sam nodded. He took off running again.

Sam let Penny stand on her own two feet once they reached PontyPandy. Sam glanced back behind them. "we've lost it for now. It's probably looking for us though." Penny crossed her arms. "you want to tell me exactly what the hell we're running from?" He sighed. "I vaguely remember what it's called. I think I remember it being called a sandman." He rubbed his head. "let's just get to your brother's house. We can stay there until we know for certain that my house is safe." Muttered Penny. She didn't think her week could get any worse. She walked quietly by Sam's side. "I'm sorry about your door." Whispered Sam. She sighed. "it's not the door I'm worried about. It's the matter of how long I'm going to be homeless for." Sam looked at her. "you won't be fully homeless." The café came into view. Hoshi was outside cleaning the window. He heard them approach. "always a pleasure seeing you two here. I believe my mother is inside." He said not looking at them. Sam was the first one to enter the café. Hoshi watched them carefully. "hello Sam." Greeted Bronwyn. "Bronwyn, we need a favor. My house was broken into by a creature of some sorts and we need a place to stay until I've taken a look at it." Bronwyn smiled kindly. "you guys can use the spare guestroom upstairs. I'll let Charlie know that his brother is here." Sam followed Penny upstairs. The stairs divided a small hallway that sat above Bronwyn's café. The living room was directly in front of the stairs. "if I remember correctly the guestroom is right next to the bathroom." Murmured Sam. "still getting fragments?" Sam nodded. "yeah. I get bits and pieces of my memory every now and then. I'm still having the broken mirror effect whenever it is I try to remember my past." Penny laid a hand on Sam's shoulder in comfort. "you go ahead and rest. I'll keep your brother company." Sam raised an eyebrow. "you sure?" Penny smiled kindly. "yeah. Someone has to keep him informed." Sam headed off to their room.

Penny sat down in the living room. She laid back on the couch. She looked up at the ceiling. _I take it having a normal week isn't on the agenda. I better get out of here before those creatures attack again._ She let her arm rest across her forehead. _I wonder if Sam will want to come with me? Ack! What are you thinking?! Of course not! You can't risk hurting another person remember? It's better…_ She saddened. _Penny, being alone isn't going to make the hurt go away. You might as well bring Sam with you. You promised Charlie that you would help him get his memory back. It's the least you could do for him._ Charlie tapped on the living room door gently. Penny sat up. "how is he?" he asked. "he said that he's getting flashbacks to certain events in his life. Some of his memory is still fragmented." Charlie sat down next to her. "listen Charlie, since I'll be leaving this week I was wondering if you would be okay with me bringing your brother along? I did promise that I would help him get his memory back. I think it would be good if I had someone with me." Charlie rubbed her back. "I don't see why not. He's close to you now." He frowned. "I take it you still haven't been able to cope with the whole issue?" Penny shook her head. "no. I keep having nightmares about the accident. I've been finding it hard to really let someone else into my life. I always worry I'm going to screw up again and get someone else hurt." Charlie pulled her into a hug. "life does get better. You just have to let yourself grieve. You have to learn that you can't hold onto the past forever. Time heals all wounds." Penny leaned against his chest. "thanks Charlie." She broke out of the hug. "I better go and check on Sam."

Penny walked into the guestroom. Sam was sleeping soundly on top of the bed. She let out a nervous sigh. "Sam?" Sam let out a low grunt. "I wanted to ask you something." His head came off his pillow. "I'm listening." He said through a yawn. "I'll be heading out in a matter of days, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." He rubbed his eyes. "where do you plan on going?" She sat down on the edge of his bed. "somewhere far from here. I don't want to hang around here in case that creature comes back." He nodded. He settled back down. "I'll come with you. I take it you talked to Charlie as well?" "yep." Sam yawned. "Good. I don't want him to freak out." He pulled the blanket past his shoulders. "I'm going back to sleep now." Penny got up. "of course. I'll leave you to it." Sam closed his eyes again. He heard Penny step out of the room. It took a while but Sam managed to go back to sleep. _Rain came pouring down around Sam and his brother. He kept firm hold on Charlie's wrist. "where are we going?" he asked. "I don't know. We can't stay there though. It's not safe." He pulled his brother close to him. They were well on into their teens. The last village they had taken shelter from was burned to the ground. It was by the same people who had killed their mother. Charlie wiped the tears from his eyes. Sam paused. He hugged his brother tightly. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I shouldn't have gotten you involved in any of this." Charlie held onto his brother. "Sam, this isn't your fault. Besides they recognized us from before. We need to keep going." Charlie kept pace with his brother. They reached the city of Cardiff. The city sat close to an ocean. There were ships already moored near the docks. Sam had his brother wait for him in an alleyway. He remembered the amber that their foster mom gave him. He clenched it close to his chest. He walked up to one of the shops. The shop had a circle with wings etched into the dark colored wood. It was the same symbol that matched the amber. He knocked on the door gently before stepping back. The door opened revealing a gruff looking man. He had black hair with the same colored beard. He looked down to see Sam standing there. Sam flashed the amber at him. "I know why you're here." Gruffed the man. "bring your brother inside." Sam nodded. He went to fetch his brother from his hiding spot. The man let the both of them inside. He closed the door locking it. "the spare room is upstairs. Try to get some rest." Sam headed upstairs with his brother. The two of them decided to sleep next to each other._

 _A few days had passed since the attack. Charlie helped Calamus catch fish out on the water. Sam stayed behind to man the shop. He made the mistake of not watching the oven in the kitchen. It caught the whole shop on fire. Sam was cornered by the smoke and flames. He called for help. His vision slowly grew dark until the door to the shop came flying off its hinges. Through the haze, he could see one of the firefighters looming over him. He pushed the burning the rubble aside to rescue Sam. Sam coughed leaning against his chest. Charlie rushed over to his brother holding him tightly. He cried tears of joy, thankful that his brother was okay._ Sam woke out of dead sleep hearing Charlie call for him. Sam grumbled getting out of bed. He trudged downstairs yawning. Charlie cracked a small smile. "someone has a case of bedhead." He mused. "ffwciwch o' ma." Grumbled Sam. He sat down at the table. "I'm glad you could join us for dinner. I was afraid that I might have to drag you out of bed myself." Bronwyn nudged her husband's shoulder. "quit teasing him. The poor man probably hasn't had sleep in a while." Sam waved her off. "it's okay. He's my brother he can do that." He looked around. "where's Penny?" "she went off to check on her house." Replied Charlie. Sam sighed shaking his head. "you let her leave the café on her own?" he questioned. "Hoshi is with her don't worry."

Hoshi checked the perimeter of the house. He could faintly smell sulfur on the doorframe. He curled his lip up in disgust. He went inside of the house. "I can't pick up on it's trail. The bastard covered itself in sulfur which is enough to drive any tracker insane." He leaned against the door. "I can't even find a heat signature either." Penny sighed. "do you think it'll be safe to live here again?" "give it about a day. I wouldn't come back just yet. It may still be hovering around here." Penny nodded. "thanks for the help." Hoshi held up his hand. "not a problem. Let's head back to the café." Hoshi stayed close to Penny. Penny felt something underneath her feet. She paused to look at it. It was a small bird skull that had black feathers coming out the back of it's head. She frowned. "what is that?" Hoshi placed a hand on her chest. "Don't touch it. Bad juju stuff." He pushed her away from it. "I don't want you to anger whatever it is that may have attached itself to it." Penny looked at him. "I remember my dad talking about charms like this. People attach bad things to it." Hoshi took out a cloth. He picked it up carefully. "just stay here." He went off towards the forest. He smashed the skull against a tree. He took the pieces and tossed them into the river. "there we go." He dusted himself off. A dark mist came shooting out of the water. It grabbed Hoshi by his ankle dragging him downwards. "Shit!" he shouted. His nails dug down into the mud. He tried to pull himself away from it. Another mist wrapped itself around his neck. Hoshi began choking. Penny heard commotion coming from the woods. She raced into the woods. "Hoshi!" She grabbed his hand. She pulled on him in an effort to break him out of the mist. Hoshi was losing oxygen fast. His eyes rolled back. "no!" She tugged on him again. She pulled his body away from the water. The mist yanked Hoshi out of her hand. Hoshi was plunged into the icy water. "Hoshi!" Penny dove down into the water after him. Hoshi was still being dragged down by the mist. He couldn't breathe. Penny grabbed a hold of his hand again. She tugged on him harshly. This time the mist did give way. It vanished into the murky waters. She used her free arm to swim back up to the surface. She gasped for air once her head burst through the surface. She grabbed hold of a log for support. She could still feel the churning water pushing against her legs. She pushed Hoshi's limb body onto the muddy shore. She pushed herself up panting. She laid right next to him blacking out.

 **I hope you guys have been enjoying the newer story so far**

 **As always make sure to leave a review. I enjoy the feedback that I get.**

 **I will see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **-Hosty**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"come on, Penny." Begged Sam. He kept doing chest compressions on her. "please come back to us. Come on." He checked for a pulse again. She began to cough up water. He let out a sigh of relief. Sam pulled Penny into his lap. She shivered. "Hoshi…where's Hoshi?" she asked weakly. "he's been taken to the hospital. I stayed behind to revive you." She pressed her damp fingers against his chest. "God your warm." He picked her up bridal style. "let's get you back to the café." Penny cuddled into Sam more. She noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. She blushed madly. "did you ditch your shirt?" Sam chuckled. "well I was going to get dressed but I heard you were in trouble so I didn't have time to put a shirt on. You were about halfway downstream." Penny closed her eyes. "So…warm." He shook her gently. "Don't fall asleep yet. Wait until we get to-" Penny's snoring cut him off. He rolled his eyes in amusement. She looked so small when she was asleep. Sam carried her into the café. He took her upstairs so she could rest. He checked up on her every so often. She laid closet to his side of the bed. Her head rested on his pillow. He closed the door carefully.

 _Burning embers floated around her_ _._ _Penny coughed sitting up_ _._ _She heard the ceiling groaning above her_ _._ _A large crack appeared_ _._ _Penny took off running_ _._ _She had to get out of the building before it came down on her_ _._ _The floor gave out from underneath_ _._ _She went plummeting into the flames_ _._ Penny snapped awake. She held her head gently. The door to the room opened. Sam poked his head in. "you okay?" She shook her head. "no. I just had a bad dream. I'll be fine." She tossed the blankets back. She didn't really want to talk about her dream right now. "what are you doing here?" He sat down on the edge of the bed. "simple. I sleep here too." He reached for the buttons on his shirt. Penny got up from the bed. "I'll leave you alone to get changed." She walked out of the room. Sam unbuttoned his shirt. He tossed down onto the ground. There was a dark colored scar going down his back. Penny waited for Sam to finish changing. She tapped her foot on the carpet impatiently. "do you think Uncle Sam will remember us?" asked Sarah. James held himself. He leaned against his wall. "I don't know. Dad says his memory is fractured. He fears that some of it may have been lost." James curled up more. Sarah laid down in bed. "I'm worried about him. I wonder sometimes if we had done something wrong." Tears welled up in James' eyes. Penny sensed James was upset. She walked into the twins' room. "don't beat yourself up, James. Things happen for a reason. His memory must have fractured for an important reason. He'll get in back one day." James sniffed. Penny hugged James gently. She rubbed his shoulder. "so far he's been able to remember bits and pieces." James looked up at her. "really?" She nodded. She kissed the top of his head. " try to be strong for him. I'll see you guys in the morning."

Penny rejoined Sam in bed. She tried her best to keep as much space between them as possible. She stayed awake facing the wall. She felt Sam squirm in his sleep. She rolled over. "Sam?" Sam called out his sleep. His fist clenched the sheets under him. His knuckles turned white. "Sam!" she shook him harshly. "wake up!" she yelled. He snapped awake finally. He sat up panting. "thank god. I thought I was going to have to dump water on you." Joked Penny. Sam sighed laying down again. He snatched Penny by the waist. She yelped as she was tugged down on top of him. She blushed madly. "Samuel." She tried to squirm out of his grasp. His hold on her got tight. "Sam. I'm…I can't breathe. Samuel." Sam rolled over with her. He hummed quietly cuddling her. Penny patted his head gently. "good boy?" She gave up trying to get out of his arms. His body heat was what lured her to sleep. Charlie found them both asleep in each other's arms. Penny stirred hearing Charlie enter the room. "help…me.." she freed an arm out from Sam's grasp. Charlie chuckled softly. "nah. You two look cute together." She groaned. "Charlie, just let me out of here." He laughed again. "alright. Hold on." He tugged at her arm. He managed to pull her free. She let out a sigh of relief. Sam rolled over onto his other side.

A robed figure stood near the bank of the river. They reached into the water with a gloved hand retrieving the bits of bones that had settled at the bottom. "looks like they've found the charm I planted." The figure inspected the broken pieces. "half-blood." He tied the pouch to his belt. "I better head back. The boss will wonder where I've gone off to." He pulled out a raven skull out from underneath his robe. Dark red markings appeared on the bone. Black mist surrounded the skull causing it to float. The mist took on the form of a gigantic raven. The figure climbed aboard it. "take me back to the castle. I have news for his lordship." The bird flew away from the river. Cardiff Castle sat on the outside of the city. It was the largest hub of the House of the Moon. The Castle had three large towers which all sat close to each other. The sandstone within the walls were aged from eons of being lived in. The raven landed behind the castle before disappearing into black mist again. The man returned the skull to his holder located under his robe. He flashed the back of his wrist to the two guards standing at the gates. They moved aside to let him in.

The inside of the castle was magnificent. The second floor hung above the main foyer. The walls were a light shade of white laced in gold. The main staircase sat in the middle of the foyer. A man wearing a dark purple robe stood at the bottom of the stairs. "I see that you were able to investigate with no issues, Cassius." Cassius bowed in front of his master. "my apologizes if I kept you waiting." His master waved him off. "there's no sense in crying over spilled milk. Come. We have much to discuss." Cassius followed his master upstairs. The master dismissed the guards who were standing in front of the study. A large, sand colored wolf sat near the door. It raised its head sensing its master. "hello Fang. I hope you haven't been too much trouble." He smiled. He pushed open the doors. There were shelves and shelves of books lining the walls. A large table sat in the middle of the room. Cassius sat down at one end of the table. "the location you sent me to smelled heavily of half-blood filth. It looks like he found the charm you planted, Taniks." Cassius coiled a corner of his mouth up in disgust. "you didn't tell me that I would be venturing into half-blood territory." Taniks chuckled. "my apologizes for leaving out such a crucial detail. Joking aside, I want to know if the hunter is hiding where our associate said he'd be." Cassius nodded. "I detected his aura in the small sea-side town of PontyPandy. His brother appears to be living with him as well. I would have picked up on his aura more if my decoy hadn't of been discovered." Taniks sighed leaning back in his chair. "The associate is getting rather antsy. He isn't pleased that we haven't captured the boys yet." Cassius dismissed his master gently. "all in good time. All in good time."

Penny stood near the quay. Her arms rested on top of the railing. Dark blue waves crashed against the limestone bricks. The bricks turned a dark shade of yellow. Penny thought about last night. _Why was I so comfortable with sleeping with him? Doesn't he know it will never work out between us? Doesn't he know what danger he's in? What if I fail to protect him? How will Charlie react?_ She shook her head. She suppressed the thousands of voices chanting in her head. A deep nagging feeling crept in the back of her mind. _It's too late to back out of this now. You said you would bring him along with you. It's time to let go of the past, Penny. It's the only way to progress in life._ Sam watched Penny from the café window. Smaller visions flashed in his mind. He pictured images of them standing together. Hearing the faint murmurs of conversations that they used to have. Sam snapped out of his daze. He joined her by the quayside. "it's beautiful here." He whispered. Penny nodded. "indeed. It's hard to believe that I'll have to leave this place soon enough." A painful lump grew in her throat. She found it hard to swallow. "home…home should be a safe place. It should be a place where you can remember things and not feel bad about it." Her voice cracked. "I have learned that if you must leave a place that you have lived in and loved and where all your yesteryears are buried deep, leave it any way except a slow way, leave it the fastest way you can. Never turn back and never believe that an hour you remember is a better hour because it is dead. Passed years seem safe, vanquished ones, while the future lives in a cloud, formidable from a distance." Sam could make out the faint trails of tears in her eyes. "I've learned that sometimes you have to run. You have to find your own home." Sam ran a thumb across the bottom of her eye. He wiped a tear away. The two of them stared for a moment. Time had stopped around them. "at the end of the day, Penny, home isn't where you came from. Maybe home is somewhere you're going and never have been before." He whispered. She sniffed. "maybe your right, Sam." She wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to get emotional."

They stood in silence for a while. "so, where to?" he asked. She shrugged. "as far away from here as possible. I've got most of the supplies ready to go. It's the matter of actually leaving." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "take this one step at a time." She nodded. She found comfort in having him near her. For the first time in her life, she was glad to have someone by her side. "you've been the first person that's seen me cry. I don't normally like to cry in front of you guys." Whispered Penny. "it's okay to show emotion. I don't want you to keep it inside of you." Sam thought for a moment. "why don't we head to Iceland? The scenery is really beautiful plus you can have your home in the hills." She looked up at him. "Iceland? Isn't it cold there?" he shakes his head. "No. Okay I lied. It's cold but at the same time it's beautiful there. The mountains are covered in snow with green hills as far as the eye can see. There are various villages there too." She smiled. "I like you're thinking. It's about a seven-day trip by plane though. We'll have to head to Cardiff as soon as possible." She leaned against Sam gently. "when did you want to leave?" asked Sam. "tomorrow. I'll phone ahead for a flight tonight. You may want to make sure your things are packed."

Charlie watched his brother pack. "you sure you want to go?" Sam nodded. "I have to. Something is compelling me to go with her. This may be a chance for me to regain my memory." Sam zipped up his duffle bag. "we'll have to leave in an hour. The flight takes off once we arrive." Charlie gulped painfully. He hugged his brother tightly. He felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest. "I love you." Charlie buried his face in his brother's neck. "I love you too. Please be safe out there. I know you'll have Penny to keep you company but that won't stop me from worrying about you. At least say goodbye to your niece and nephew." Sam smiled weakly. "I will." He patted his brother on the shoulder. Sarah and James each gave their Uncle Sam a hug. "have fun!" chided Sarah. "come back soon!" chimed in James. Penny waited for him at the bottom of the stairs. Sam tossed his bag over his shoulder. "let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys**

 **I want to let you guys know about a rather quick thing before I let you dive into the story** **.** **I probably won** **'** **t be updating as much as I used to** **.** **The reason for this is because my responsibilities as a Project Manager are going to keep me busy** **.** **I do have to get to work on my project** **.** **I can** **'** **t let it go dead** **.**

 **It's been tough working on the project as well as this. In the end, I have to decide what's right for me and what's right for the project.**

 **Best wishes**

 **-Hosty**

Chapter Five:

The sun barely touched the horizon. The mountains were cascaded by the growing shadows. Patches of dark blue appeared on the mountain surface. Cardiff Airport hugged the hillside. The watchtower emitted light out into the sky. A man walked out onto the runway. He had two red sticks in his hand. He directed one of the planes out of the stall. The plane putted slowly into position. The man got down beside the plane. He waved his stick forward motion for the pilot to go forward. Sam watched the scene from the window. Penny tapped him on the shoulder. "I've got the tickets. We'll just need to clear security and the gate." Sam nodded. "is this place bringing back any memories for you?" asked Penny. He shook his head. "no. Not really." He grabbed his bag from the chair. "let's get going." They managed to get through security without a problem. Sam placed his bag on the shelf above their seats. He allowed Penny to sit closer to the window. It was a little awkward for them to be sitting together this close. Penny leaned away from Sam. "this is going to be a long flight." She grumbled. Sam chuckled. "what? You don't enjoy my company?" She shrinked away from him. "No. It's not that. I've just never sat this uncomfortably close to a man on a flight in my entire life." He laughed. He leaned back in his seat. Penny kept close to the window. After about an hour of waiting, their plane was in the air. The sun rose higher in the sky. The blue light turned the wing of the plane into a lighter shade of white. Penny had fallen asleep against the window. Her breath fogged up the glass. Sam gently wrapped an arm around her waist. He pulled her close to him. He adjusted himself downwards so she could lay against his side. Her head rested on his shoulder. She felt rather warm to him. He smiled to himself. Her warmth helped him drift off to sleep himself.

Charlie's boat struggled to stay afloat in the rough sea. Charlie monitored the sonar for any movement. His son, Hoshi, swam underneath his vessel. His long, silver body filtered through the water. His thick skin protected him from the crushing depths. The sensitive whiskers on his muzzle detected specks of heat down below him. He dove down a level. A school of fish swam past him. He swam back to the surface breaking it with his head. He gruffed lowly to his dad. Charlie nodded in reply. He went to toss his net down into the water. Hoshi grabbed it between his fangs. He dove down with it. He dragged the line as far as he could. Once the net was in position, he swam around the school. He began to charge at the school making it move towards the net. The fish slammed into the green net. Hoshi tapped the underside of the boat with his tail. Charlie pushed on the throttle carefully. Hoshi swam away dodging the incoming stream from the boat. The net closed around the fish. Charlie winced the heavy net onto the boat. He spotted his son swim past. Hoshi came up to the surface for air. He let his head rest on the water. "I think we should head back now. The sea is becoming a little rough." Hoshi gruffed a reply to his dad. He put his large paws on the side of the boat. Black mist came from him. He changed back into his regular form. He climbed aboard drying himself off. The waves rocked the boat again. Hoshi slipped on a water puddle. He cried out as he fell over onto his back. Charlie laughed. He helped him up. "careful." Bronwyn waited for them outside of the café. She hugged her husband tightly. "the seas are rather rough tonight." He murmured stealing a kiss from Bronwyn. "there's supposed to be a storm coming in tonight. I hope that your boat is secured properly, Charlie." He held his wife close. "yep." The rain started to come down on them. The three of them hurried inside.

A loud screech thundered through the sky. A bird-like serpent flew through the air. It circled around the small sea-side town searching for a place to land. There was a hooded man sitting on it. He pointed to the hills behind the town. The creature obeyed by flying close to them. It landed down on the hill gently allowing its rider to slide down. He gave the creature a small pat. "stay here. They'll freak out if they see you." He pulled his hood tighter around his face. He kept the rain out of his vision. The town gave off an eerie vibe. He stopped just outside of the café. He looked at the relic he had in his hand. "after all this time, are you still here?" He wondered. He pushed open the door to the café. Charlie glanced up at him. "excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me look for someone." Charlie held his wife's hand tighter. "depends." The man removed his hood. The man had light ginger hair with ice blue eyes. "I was hoping you could tell me where Samuel Peyton went off to."

The plane had touched down in Iceland about 8 hours later. Penny and Sam were standing outside waiting for a ride. Penny shivered holding her arms. "I was not expecting it to be this cold." Sam unzipped his jacket. He handed it to her. "here." She looked at him. "you sure?" he nodded. "you need it more than I do." Penny put on Sam's jacket. The jacket fit just a little too loosely on her. The sleeves went past her hands. "I keep forgetting you're a few sizes bigger than I am." Sam sniggered. "are you warm now at least?" She nodded. "yep." Sam peeked at his watch. "the Taxi was supposed to have been here a few minutes ago." A white jeep pulled up. "I think that's our ride." Sam opened the door for Penny. She slid across the seat. Sam climbed in after her. "where to?" asked the driver. "Kopavugur" replied Sam. The driver drove away from the airport. Sam settled down in his seat. He offered Penny a spot to lay down. She gladly took his offer. "I'll try not to make this a habit." She whispered. They sat in silence for a while. Penny fiddled with the jacket sleeve. "hard to believe we're this far from home huh?" Sam laid his head on the window. "yep." Penny continued to lay awkwardly on his side. "how come you knew who I was?" She glanced up at him. "I've been friends with you for a long time. How could I not know who you were? We literally worked together up until you disappeared twenty years ago. I remember that I showed up to work one day only to find out that you vanished without saying…" she bit her lip. "goodbye to me or anyone else. We were all worried about you. Your brother tried to look for you. He feared something bad may have happened to you. Why do you ask?" he shrugged. "I don't know. I just…it seemed strange that out of all those people back in PontyPandy, you were the only one that knew who I was right away."

The Icelandic landscape whizzed past them. Hills covered in white surrounded them on all sides. The driver slowed his speed down to avoid spinning out on the ice. Penny fell asleep on Sam's side. Her head rested on his stomach. Sam felt for the charm around his neck again. He took it off. He carefully placed it around Penny's neck. Penny settled down again. The driver lowered his rearview mirror. "is she your girlfriend?" Sam shook his head. "she's a friend that I've known for a long time. We came here to get away from some drama." The driver cracked a grin. "you picked a beautiful country, my friend. I know that this island is mainly covered by a glacier but you will find that the people here are very kind. I love driving new people to each of the cities." Sam smiled kindly. "I take it your very passionate about your job?" The driver seemed to grow more excited. "why yes! Yes, I do! I never get tired of talking to people who ride in the back of my taxi. If I may ask, where are you and your friend from?" "PontyPandy, Wales. It's a small sea-side town close to the shoreline." Replied Sam. "sounds like a place I'll have to visit." Silence grew in the car once more. Penny stirred looking around. "we still on the road?" she yawned. "yeah. We still have a long way to go." Penny rubbed her eyes. She noticed the charm around her neck. She went to ask Sam about it but he declined. "you keep it for now. It may help ward off those bad dreams you've been having."

The drive seemed to go on for hours. Penny trailed her finger across the bottom of the window in boredom. She turned to see Sam sleeping close to his door. She scooted closer to him. The driver watched her carefully. "we should be reaching the city soon. I'm sorry it's taking this long. There's a lot of ice on the road." She smiled at him. "no problem. It gives us time to catch up on sleep." He grinned back at her. "tell ya what, I'll wake ya once we get there." Penny settled down next to Sam. "thanks."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

 _Sam and Charlie went to the top of the mountains_ _._ _The northern lights floated above the peak_ _. "_ _it_ _'_ _s beautiful here_ _."_ _Murmured Charlie_ _._ _Sam nodded_ _._ _He sat down on a rock_ _. "_ _do you think Mom_ _'_ _s spirit is watching us?_ _"_ _asked Charlie_ _._ _Sam smiled kindly at his brother_ _. "_ _she_ _'_ _s always with us_ _._ _She doesn_ _'_ _t need the lights to show herself to us_ _."_ _Charlie leaned against his brother_ _. "_ _how do you know?_ _"_ _Sam placed a hand on his chest_ _. "_ _I can sense her_ _."_ Sam woke up to the sound of his name being called. Penny was staring at him. "we're here." Sam slowly sat up. He rubbed his eyes. Kopavogur differed from places like Cardiff for many reasons. The city was smaller and didn't have as much light pollution. The northern lights danced above the city. Its colors synced with the natural rhythm of the earth. "I hope you guys have some cash. Some of the hotels here are expensive. If you want, you guys could stay with me and my wife." Sam looked at Penny who gave him a nod of approval. "alright. We'll take you up on that offer." The driver smiled. "excellent. My name is Tobias. I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself earlier. I live just a little ways from the downtown area." Kopavogur had a village kind of feel to it. Some of the buildings weren't very huge. The landscape around the city was covered in snow. Tobias' house sat close to the delta. He parked in the driveway of his house. "you guys go on ahead. I've got your bags." Sam took Penny's hand. He helped her out of the jeep. He walked up to the front of the house with her. Sam knocked on the door politely. The door knob moved. "hello?" came a female voice. A brown haired lady answered the door. "hey there. Your husband told us that we could crash here for the night." The lady smiled kindly. "ah, yes. Of course. Come in. Come in." she opened the door all the way. She motioned for them to enter. Tobias and his wife lived in a two story house. The staircase was connected to the hallway. "we've got a guest bedroom upstairs. I'll make sure Toby brings your things upstairs." Photos lined the walls of the second story. Penny glanced at each one of them. "he has a big family." She mused. Sam nodded. Images flashed in his head again. He blinked in confusion. Penny noticed this. She laid a hand on his arm gently. "everything okay?" He blinked again. "yeah. I just had another vision is all. I just saw images of Charlie and someone else. I don't remember her name. Everything is still fractured." He rubbed his forehead in thought.

Cedric settled down on the couch. Disappointment sat heavily on his back. He couldn't believe that his father had lost his memory. His bird snake coiled up onto his chest. It nuzzled his hand snapping him out of his thoughts. "we have to find dad. It's only a matter of time before Aunty Ashley does." He gave his pet a small pat on the nose. Bronwyn walked into the room. A blanket hung from her arm. She laid it down on him gently. "I don't want you to catch a cold." Cedric beamed at her. "thank you." She could sense he was upset. "still thinking about your dad?" Cedric nodded. "it would be really nice to see him again." She sat by him. "how did you and your father get separated?" he sighed. "the village he was staying in got attacked. We were raided by the same people who drove him out of his homeland the first time. We ended up separated in the attack." Bronwyn laid a hand on his shoulder. "Charlie will help you look for him in the morning." She gave him a small kiss on the forehead. "try to get some rest."

A few weeks pass…

Penny had been struggling to find some form of work. She needed to pool in money if she ever wanted to stay in Iceland. She managed to get a job as a waitress in one of the local restaurants. Sam helped Tobias out on his routes. This meant that he was away for a couple of days at the most. Penny trudged into the house. Exhaustion making it difficult for her to take any steps further. She could barely keep her hold on the wall. A outstretched arm caught her before she fell. "I've got you." Reassured a voice. Sam carried Penny bridal-style up the stairs. She was too tired to really protest. He laid down on the bed with her. Penny turned over to face him. She cuddled up to him.

Rain pattered on the roof of the café. Cedric laid on his back with his pet on top of him. He turned the charm over in his hand. _I'm starting to wonder why I'm even here. I've searched all over this country for him._ He coiled his fingers around the charm. _God, what am I going to say to him? It's been a while since the last time I've seen him._ James peered into the room. "Cousin Cedric?" Cedric sat up. He pushed the sleeping bird-snake off his chest. "yes?" James sat down on the couch. "can I come with you? Please? I want to see Uncle Sam again." Cedric smiled. "I don't see why not. It's always fun traveling with someone." James reached into his pocket. He pulled out a crumbled piece of paper. He handed it to him. "I think I know where they went off to. I found this in the room they stayed in." Cedric opened the piece of paper. It had travel notes scribbled onto it. "Iceland? Why the hell would they go there?" He looked at James. "Penny wanted to live somewhere else. Uncle Sam went with her." Cedric ruffled James' hair. "thank you. Now we have a place to start." He took James' hand. "let's go." Cedric's familiar slithered onto the ground. It grew to a larger size so the both of them could ride. Cedric climbed aboard. He offered James his hand. James hesitated. "don't worry. Sheliah won't let you fall." He held his hand up. "I have you." James closed his eyes. He sat behind on Cedric. He clung to his cousin tightly. Cedric gave Sheliah an encouraging squeeze on her flank. She took off into the air bending her body against the current. Cedric had hold of the back of her neck. Sheliah leveled out once she reached a good altitude. James slowly opened his eyes. He dared himself to look down. He about fainted when he realized how high up they were. "try not to look down." Murmured Cedric. James gulped. "how are you so calm about this?" Cedric beamed. "she's been my partner for years. It's about trust. Plus I'm not afraid of heights." He gave Sheliah another squeeze on her flank. She pushed through the air faster.

"the road are rather icy today." Commented Tobias. Sam nodded. "I would hate to breakdown on this." Sam and Tobias were waiting on a light to change color. The light soon changed to green. The jeep ran normally for the next couple of blocks before the engine finally decided to give. Smoke bellowed out from underneath the hood. Toby got out of the car to check on it. He coughed as the smoke hit his face. "well shit. I knew the radiator was going to give out eventually. Just didn't think it would be today." He muttered. Sam got out of the car to help him. He managed to reach into the engine housing. "the engine feels really hot. Maybe we should let it air out a bit?" suggested Sam. Toby nodded. 'I'll go ahead and let our client know that we will be running late." Sam tossed open the hood. The hot metal made a faint hissing noise when it came into contact with the cold air. The light at the intersection turned red. Further down the road, a semi-truck came barreling down the road. It blew through the red light. The driver started to lose control of the semi-truck. Sam heard the all too familiar sound of a horn. The semi-truck slammed into the back of the jeep sending it at Toby. Sam pushed Toby out of the way taking the blow for himself. Toby heard an ill-sickening crunch as the jeep collided into Sam. The semi-truck came to a complete stop. The driver of the semi-truck got out. "oh god! I'm so sorry! I lost control- "Toby cut him off. "right now, I'm more concerned about my friend. Help me check on him, please." Toby and the driver rushed over to the dented-up jeep. Toby dropped down next to the jeep. "Sam?" He spotted a dark shape underneath the jeep. "Sam!" He tried to lift the jeep off him. Sam groaned softly. "Toby, I can't feel my legs." He croaked. "Don't worry Sam. I'm going to get this jeep off you." He got back up onto his feet. "Do you have something that I can use to get my jeep off him?" The driver nodded. "I have a jack in the back of the cab." Toby grabbed the jack from the back of the cab. He stuck it underneath his jeep. The jeep groaned as it was lifted. The driver kept his weight down on the lever while Toby pulled Sam out carefully. He laid Sam's head in his lap. "stay awake, Sam. You'll be alright. I'll make sure you pull through this. Don't die on me yet, boyo." The driver laid a blanket around Sam. He got on the phone with emergency services.

Sam was halfway between conscious and unconscious. He relaxed in Toby's arms. "Charlie." He whispered. "Charlie." He called for his brother. He wanted to hear his brother's voice. He could hardly stay awake. The world around him slowly blurred out. "Charlie." A soft whimper escaped him. "it's okay Sam I have you." A voice reassured him. He smiled weakly. "just try to stay awake. Help is coming." Sam coughed up blood. "Charlie, I'm scared." Toby frowned. Sam was slowly becoming delusional. "you'll be okay. I have you." He kept a firm hold on Sam. "don't fall asleep. Try to stay awake. I promise you that help will be here soon." Sam's eyes started to close. He blacked out in his arms. _Charlie paced the floor of the waiting room. His nerves were already kicking in. His wife, Bronwyn, had just been checked into the hospital. She was pregnant with the twins. Sam rested his head on his fist. "Bronwyn is in safe hands, Charlie." Charlie sighed. He stopped pacing. "I'm really worried about her. I can't believe that they won't let me be with her. She must be so scared." Sam chuckled. "I doubt it. The most she's going to do is talk their ears off." Charlie didn't seem convinced. He sat down next to his brother. "she means the world to me. She's the first person I've dated who could handle the crazy world we live in. She's not afraid of the people who are after us. I can't think of anyone else that I would want to spend the rest of my life with." Sam rubbed his brother's back. "well your world has only gotten bigger. Soon, those kids will become a part of your life too." Charlie smiled. He held his brother's hand in his. "I wish mom was here." Whispered Charlie. The brothers waited for another hour before they were called in. Bronwyn held two, tiny bundles in her arms. Charlie rushed over to her bedside. She smiled at him. "they're beautiful love." Charlie kissed his wife on the forehead. She let Charlie hold his daughter. His heart instantly melted. He sat down next to her. "Sarah and James." Murmured Bronwyn. Charlie chuckled nuzzling her. "I see that you didn't give me a say in naming them." He teased. Bronwyn motioned for Sam to come closer. She handed James off to him. Sam held James tightly in his arms. "hello you two." He whispered. He gave James a small kiss on the forehead. James cooed softly._ Sophie picked up Toby from the hospital. "How is he?" questioned Sophie. "not good. His wounds were pretty bad. The bones on his left side are all messed up. Some of his organs were damaged. He's lucky to be alive at this point." He laid his head on the back of the seat. "this is my fault. I should have watching my back. He pushed me away from the speeding jeep. He didn't have enough time to save himself." Sophie touched his shoulder comfortingly. "it wasn't your fault love. He is a former firefighter after all." Toby sighed. "I just hope Penny is still at the house. She won't take the news we have to give her well."

Penny broke down immediately when she heard the news. Sophie hugged her tightly. She stroked Penny's hair back behind her ear. "are they allowing visitors?" Toby shook his head. "all we can do is wait. I'll keep him in my prayers tonight." Penny sniffed. "however, he kept blubbering on about someone named Charlie." Penny looked up at him. "that was his brother. He has a brother waiting for him back in PontyPandy. I promised that I would keep Sam alive. I don't know how I can face him now." Sophie rubbed Penny's back. "I need to contact him." Penny got up from the couch. She dialed Charlie's number and waited for him to pick up. All she got was static on her phone. Sophie handed Penny her cell. "here. The provider we have was generous to grant us the ability to contact people in the UK. Toby needed to be able to for his job." Penny nodded. She dialed Charlie's number on Sophie's cellphone.

 _Charlie: hello?_

 _Penny: hey Charlie. It's me, Penny. Listen I have some news on Sam. You may want to be sitting down for this._

 _Charlie: what's wrong? Is he okay?_

 _Penny: no. No, he's not Charlie. He got into an accident out on the road today. A semi-truck slammed into the back of the jeep he was servicing. He managed to push Tobias out of the way but he wasn't so lucky. He's in critical condition right now._

 _Charlie: son of a bitch. I knew better than to let him out of my sight._

 _Penny: I'm so sorry. I should have stayed with them._

 _Charlie: don't blame yourself for this, Penny. I'm sorry for sounding irritated. I woke up to James being missing this morning. Bronwyn is in a frantic mood. We've been looking all over the damned county for him. I just hope he's okay._

 _Penny: I'm sorry to hear that Charlie. I hope you're able to find him soon._

 _Charlie: me too. I'll try to go down there to visit my brother. Oh, and before I go, I need to tell you something._

 _Penny: go ahead._

 _Charlie: Sam has a son named Cedric. He wasn't here this morning either._

 _Penny: I'll be sure to keep an eye out for the both of them._

 _Charlie: thanks Penny. Send Sam my regards._

 **I hope you guys have been enjoying the story thus far. Personally, I like this version better than the previous version. The previous version was written back when I was a Sophomore in high school. I'm ashamed that version of this story exists.**

 **Make sure to read/review**

 **Also, a quick note before I leave: PlagueDoctor hasn't felt good as of late. It would really mean a lot if you guys sent him some healing vibes or messages letting him know that you are rooting for him. He recently went through an event he never thought would happen to him.**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter**

 **-Hosty**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

A door to a dark room opened. Pale white light filtered into the room. A man entered the room sliding a metal rod across the tops of various cages. "alright my pets we have a very important day today." He addressed. He tapped his rod against one of the cages. "it would appear that someone has let my little friend escape but he isn't going to be free for long." A female sitting in a cage backed out from view. She stayed quiet to avoid being detected. The man smiled. "and I know just who to use for this "little" task." He banged the rod on top of the female's cage. He knelt down to get a better look at her. "hello my dear." He cooed. She whimpered softly. "I need to borrow those tracking skills of yours to find your dear brother." The female shook her head. "no!" The man grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. He slammed her face into the metal bars. "I don't think you have a choice. Now you either help me find him or I slaughter you right here, right now." He let her drop onto the floor. She panted holding her throat. He broke the lock on her cage. He yanked her across the cold floor. "come on dear heart we've got work to do." He slammed the door closed behind him cascading the rest of the subjects into darkness.

James woke up next to Cedric. Cedric tossed Sheliah another bug. She gulped it down hungrily. "Sam is close by." Commented Cedric. "Sheliah started reacting to his spiritual pressure this morning. We must be close to him." His tone held hope in it. James rubbed his eyes. "what are you feeding her?" he questioned. "bugs that I've frozen ahead of time. Prevents them from scattering when you contain them. They don't like the idea of being fed to a snake-bird beast." Cedric closed the jar. He put it away in his bag. "we better get moving." Grunted Cedric as he stood up. Sheliah grew to a larger size again. Cedric climbed up onto her back. He offered James his hand. "just try not to look down this time." James grabbed Cedric's hand. He pulled himself up. Cedric gave Sheliah a small squeeze on her flank. Sheliah flew up into the air. The scales on her nose detected a change in energies. She locked onto Sam's aura. She screeched at Cedric to let him know that she found him. Cedric squeezed her flank again. Sheliah dipped downwards. She kept herself under cloud cover. Her eyes scanned the ground for Sam. Cedric's gaze followed Sheliah's. He closed his eyes linking with Sheliah. He could see the ground underneath him. James watched him in awe. "he's in a hospital in Kopavogur. The question I have is, why?" Cedric leaned back some on Sheliah. Sheliah dipped lower in the sky. She glided just low enough to the ground for further observation.

Sheliah touched down behind the hospital about three hours later. She slithered into Cedric's pocket. "are you sure we'll be able to bring her in?" Cedric smiled. "of course. It's not like they're going to check my pockets." Cedric's heart fluttered in his chest. His hands shook a bit. He went around front of the hospital. James had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. "we better be careful." He cautioned. "I just have this unnerving feeling that we might end up getting a lecture." Cedric strolled up to the receptionist's desk. "excuse me." The receptionist glanced up at him. "do you know what floor Samuel Peyton is on? He's my father and I wish to speak with him." The receptionist raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean Mr. Jones?" Cedric looked at James who gave a nod of his head. "yeah, sorry. I'm used to calling him by his former last name." She smiled kindly. "he's up on the second floor. I think he may have a visitor with him already." Cedric left the waiting room with James. "I just hope your dad doesn't know we're missing. I'd hate to end up getting lectured by him." James placed a hand on his shoulder. "don't worry. I'm the one who will most likely end up getting lectured."

Cedric and James finally reached Sam's room. Cedric knocked on his father's door. "come in!" he heard a voice call. He pushed open the door. His dad laid on a hospital bed. Cedric hung back. This was the moment he had been waiting for. His nerves kicked into overdrive. Sam stared at them in pure confusion. James gave Cedric a loving push. Cedric stared at his dad. "hey dad." He greeted weakly. Sam smirked lightly. Cedric walked up to his father's bedside. "it's been a while since I've last seen you. I don't know if you remember who I am." He held up his charm. "I made this for you. You have half of it hanging around your neck." Sam touched his neck. "I gave the other half to Penny. She was having issues with having nightmares." Cedric frowned. "oh. I see." Cedric sat down on the edge of his father's bed. He sat in silence for a few moments longer. "I've missed you, dad. I've missed being with you. I came to seek you out when you went missing." Sam touched his son's hand. "I know why you are here. You need not to explain anything to me." Cedric smiled weakly. Sam looked around the room. "Speaking of Penny, do any of you guys know where she is?" James shook his head. "No, we just got here." Sam cussed lightly under his breath. "I should probably call Toby. He might know where she is." However, Sam did not get the reply he wanted to hear. He quickly dialed up Toby's number and waited for the Icelander to answer. Sam asked Toby if he had seen Penny. "No Sam, I don't know where she is. Sophie went up to check on her and she hasn't been in room. I remember her going to bed though." Sam facepalmed. "have any of you guys checked her room? Is her stuff still there?" He heard Toby ask his wife a question. "no, none of her things are there." Sam went quiet. He lowered the receiver. "s-s-she didn't say goodbye." Tears welled up in Sam's eyes. "did she leave anything behind?" asked Sam. Pain laced his voice. The thought of Penny leaving him didn't sit too well with him. Toby asked his wife a question again. "yeah, she did. She left behind a note and a charm." Sam gulped back his tears. "bring it to the hospital please." He hung up. He placed his face into his hands.

Toby arrived at the hospital an hour later. He handed Sam the note and the charm. Sam opened up the note.

 _Sam,_

 _If you are reading this, then this means I've left. This time it's for good. I'm so sorry that you got hurt. I should have gone with you the morning you had your accident. I should be the one injured not you. I've had this feeling that I've always been bad luck. The ones close to me always end up injured or killed. I couldn't tell you the reason for why I feel the I feel. I just haven't had the closure some other people have had. You mean everything to me. I do care about you._

 _It's best if I leave you. You don't need someone like me in your life. I doubt you even remember me. I doubt you'll even know what the hell I'm talking about. This is goodbye. Please don't come after me._

 _I may not be "around" by the time you read this note. I know Sophie told me that if I really loved you, I wouldn't blame myself for what happened._ _I'm so sorry Sam._

 _-Penny_

Sam began unhooking himself from the machines. Toby stopped him. "where the hell do you think, you're going?" Sam didn't answer him. "I have to find her." He grunted painfully. He pushed himself out of bed. He called out in agony as he moved his legs. He felt his bones fuse together. Cedric motioned for Toby to back up. "you haven't seen what his body can do yet. This is what is so amazing about our kind." Toby was sure what Cedric meant by "their kind". Sam finally stood all the way up on his feet. He could barely feel any pain. "let's go."

Sheliah slithered out of Cedric's hands. She grew large enough in size to hold all of them. She lowered her head. Cedric climbed up first, followed by his dad and James. Toby held up his hand. "I have no fucking clue what I've just gotten myself into but count me in." He climbed up after them. Cedric smiled. "I like this guy." He gave Sheliah a soft squeeze on her flanks. Sheliah spiraled into the air. She kicked up tiny blade of grass. She bent her body against the currents. "I'm going to let you take the reins." Shouted Cedric over the wind. Sam nodded. He scooted closer to Sheliah's shoulder blades. He traded places with his son. "all you have to do is close your eyes and let her peer into your thoughts. She'll be to track Penny that way." Sam laid a hand on Sheliah's neck. He linked thoughts with her. Sheliah picked up on Penny's aura. Her eyes scanned the Icelandic landscape for her. Her gaze settled on the cliff areas. She screeched lowly. "She's found her." Sam turned his body over. "dad! What are you doing?!" Sam let go of Sheliah. "Dad!" Sheliah dipped down after him. She wasn't going to let Sam fall to his death. She used her tail to scoop him up. She tossed him onto her back. "you shithead!" Toby gave Sam a smack on the back of his head. "fucking asshole. You had us scared there for a minute." Sam pointed downwards. "she's down there. Sheliah needs to hurry." Penny neared the ledge. She looked down at the water.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.

Penny got close to the ledge. "Penny!" yelled Sam. He slid off Sheliah's back. "Penny! Don't do it!" He grabbed her arm. Penny stopped in her tracks. She didn't look at him. She yanked her arm out of his grasp. Sam pulled her close to him. He put her into a hold that she couldn't break out of. "Sam, please don't. Please let go of me." She begged. Sam shook his head. He kept holding her. "don't jump. I need you here." He whispered. Penny stayed silent. "I know you're scared. I know you are upset about me getting hurt. Just please don't jump." Penny sniffed softly. She buried her face in his chest. Sam rubbed her back. "we'll be okay. I can promise you that. The accident wasn't your fault." He kissed her neck. Sheliah wrapped herself around Sam and Penny. Sam gave the bird-snake a loving pat. "let's get you home. You need to rest." Sam stood up too quickly. He ended up blacking out again. Toby checked Sam's wounds. "we need to get him back to the hospital." Cedric helped Toby lay his father across Sheliah's back. He climbed up behind his dad. "I thought his healing abilities would have fixed all of his wounds. I guess it only works temporarily."

Four days pass….

 _Penny had a small bundle in her arms. Her long, blonde hair blew in the breeze. She felt someone lay a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Sam standing behind her. He wrapped his arms around her. Penny leaned against his chest. " this place is beautiful." Whispered Penny in awe. Sam kissed the top of her head. "we're finally home_. _" Penny opened her eyes to find Sam gone. She looked down to find the baby gone as well. Loneliness tugged at her heart. "Don't act so surprised." Penny spun around. A figure wearing a purple cloak with a swirl mark crossed his arms. "this is for the best. Isolation is what you wanted right?" Penny snarled softly. "you bring him back!" He just laughed at her. "I'm afraid I can't do that. The hunter's child has been dealt with too. You should be thanking me." He raised his hand. "I'm afraid that you know too much. I'll have to erase your memory."_ Penny snapped awake. She darted out of her room. "Cedric!?" She got a tired response. Cedric rubbed his eyes. "what?" Penny let out a sigh of relief. "I had a nightmare about a man wearing a purple cloak. He said something about getting rid of you and Sam." Cedric went quiet. "sit down." He patted the cushion next to him. Penny sat by Cedric. "that man in your dreams is known as Taniks. He is the leader of the House of the Moon. These people specialize in killing hunters like me and my father. They normally don't hunt our kind down unless someone either pays them or we cause something tragic in which case they would have to step in. They are basically the governing body of our kind. As long as we don't cause a scene, they don't get involved. They do like to study us." Cedric adjusted himself. "do you think someone hired them?" Cedric shrugged. "maybe. I can't think of any recent events." He sighs. "nothing you should concern yourself though. I don't want you to have to worry about any of this. Just go back to bed." Penny checked her phone. "it's six in the morning." He looked at her. "so? Go back to bed." Cedric fluffed out his pillow. He laid down on his side. "I'm really glad that my father has you in his life. I've never seen him so happy before." Cedric smiled slightly. "you must really seem to love him." Penny gulped painfully. "yeah, yeah I do." She headed back upstairs to her room.

Taniks laid his book down in his lap. "I sense that you wish to discuss something with me, Chief Fire Officer Boyce." Taniks turned around in his chair. "you seem to be distressed by something. Is there something that I can do for you?" Boyce let out a sigh. He sat down next to Taniks. "One of my trusted firefighters have gone missing. I wanted to see if you had any luck trying to locate her yet." Taniks sighed. "I am still waiting on word from Midna. She's taking an awfully long time." One of the House Officers walked into the room. "Lord Moontail." He addressed. "we have word from one of our spies." Taniks motioned for him to continue. "the girl is in Iceland. She's currently surrounded by two hunters." Boyce raised an eyebrow. "Iceland? Why Iceland of all places?" The officer shrugged. "hard to say." Taniks looked at Boyce. "I hope that answers your question. I hope the hunters haven't been too troublesome for her." The officer shook his head. "Midna hasn't detected any signs of trouble. However, there is a matter that we have to discuss. One of our own has betrayed us." Taniks tapped his fingers on the table. "what evidence is there to support this claim, Officer Keanu?" he questioned. "we spotted one of our own working with the assassin. The assassin has hold of a female hunter. Apparently he hired one of our own to aid him with an unauthorized mission." Taniks had a thoughtful look on his face. "this is a big claim your making here, Officer. I want your men out on the job investigating this. You know how I feel about those who go against our little code." Officer Keanu bowed respectfully. "we'll head out at once. I just wanted to bring this to your attention." The officer stepped out of the room. Taniks returned his gaze to Boyce. "we will do our best to bring the girl home. I hope you have some form of payment ready." Boyce nodded. "I'll make sure that you guys are compensated for this effort."

A figure stood real close to the Wholefish café. They listened to the conversation Charlie was having with Bronwyn through a crack in the back door. "I'll be gone for a couple of days." Said Charlie. He grabbed hold of his bag dragging it off the table. He gave Sarah a hug before turning to his wife. "I've asked Winter to come and help you with the café." Bronwyn kissed Charlie on the cheek. "okay dear. Please be careful. I do worry about you when you are away on these trips." He smiled reassuringly at her. "I'll be fine. Sam would never let anything bad happen to me." He turned to Hoshi. "you ready?" Hoshi nodded. He slung his bag over his shoulder. He hugged his mother. "we'll be back." Charlie kissed Bronwyn goodbye before leaving the café with his son. Hoshi tossed his bag onto his father's boat. He jumped down after it. Charlie followed after him. He untied his boat from the dock. Hoshi sat down on top of one of the lobster pods. "I just hope nothing bad happens while we are away. I hate leaving mom and Sarah unprotected." Hoshi cracked his knuckles. He rested his hands on each side of the lobster pod. "Don't worry. I'm sure your sister and your mother will be okay." The figure watched the boys leave the bay. She quickly pulled out her phone. "the protectors are gone. We can officially continue on with the next phase of our plan." Winter arrived an hour after the boys left. "Sorry I'm late. I had some things to attend to." Bronwyn smiled. "that's okay. I don't have a whole lot for you to do so why don't you do some light chores?" Winter bowed. "I'll get to work on those." He went downstairs to fetch a broom.

Penny tapped on Sam's door. "come in." she heard him call. She walked into his room. Sam appeared to be doing better than he was the last he saw her. "you feeling' alright?" Sam nodded. "yeah. I seem to be recovering faster than doctors can keep up. I'm beginning to be concerned." She touched his knee. "you have nothing to be worried about. I guess your body just wants you to get out of here quicker." She smirked at him. He laughed. Penny then sighed. "I just wanted to thank you for saving my life for days ago. I was just going through some emotions. The thought of you being locked up here didn't sit too well with me." He held her hand. "can I confess something to you?" she whispered. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She looked down at the floor in front of her. "you are the first man to come into my life since my boyfriend passed away. I haven't been able to bring myself to let anyone else in. I'm scared that I have this curse around me." She bit her lip. "but you…you seem to break through that curse. How is it that I've let you become an exception to that rule?" she looked at him. "how is it that you've managed to stay with me this long?" Sam sat up. He laid a hand on her cheek. "a friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you. You need to know it's your actions that will make you a good person not desire." He replied. "you needed someone who can see past those mental barriers you've put up for yourself. You needed someone who was just as fractured as you were to open your heart." He leaned in close to her. "the world will break your heart ten ways to Sunday. That's guaranteed. I can't begin to explain that or the craziness inside myself or everyone else. But guess what? Sunday is my favorite day again." Penny scoffed lightly. "you're being unrealistic Sam." He smiled slightly. "maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." He got even closer. His warm breath teased her skin. She found herself getting close to him too. "in a world where no one understands, it's good to finally find someone who can." She whispered. They stared into each other's eyes. Sam closed his eyes and went in for her. Penny stopped him. "I'm sorry. I can't." she pulled away. She rushed out of his room slamming the door.

Penny leaned on the balcony railing. What was she thinking? She knew better than to let him get close to her like that. Tears trailed down her face. Deep down her chest ached. Her body screamed at her to let him love her. It wanted her to let him make things better. She steadied her breathing. "no. It's better this way." She tried to convince herself. She held her arms. "you can't let him in like that. You can't let anyone in like that. They'll end up hurting you somehow. You'll end up putting them in danger." Her body began to shake. She couldn't fight the pain anymore. Her body was getting tired of fighting her mind. She fell to her knees resting her head against the cold bricks. She gave herself a few moments before getting up. She wiped her tears away. She put those mental barriers back up. "you love him as a friend but you can't allow him to be more than that." She told herself. "you can't let him go past that line." She let out a shaky sigh. She headed back to Sam's room. Sam was already out cold by the time she got there. It pained her to see the rejected look on his face. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I can't let you. I'm sorry but I can't. I'm not going to let someone else get hurt." She sat down in a chair away from his bed.

Cedric laid Sheliah on his shoulder. The hospital was pretty cool about him bringing her with him. Just as long as Sheliah stayed by his side at all times. He walked into his dad's room. "knock knock." He murmured. Penny sniffed sitting up. She rubbed sleep from her eyes. Cedric sat down next to her. "how's dad?" She shrugged. "he's doing okay. He's just not too happy with me right now." He frowned. "How so?" she sighed. "I rejected him. I just can't handle being in another relationship right now." He looked at her. "why not? I think you would be a great mom." She sighed. "it's not that simple. I just have this small hurdle that's been keeping me from being able to open myself up again." He nodded in understanding. "give yourself some time. Who knows? Maybe you two will be together someday."

 **Hopefully you guys have been enjoying the story thus far. I do apologize for not continuing Hall of Bones. I just can't bring myself to work on it anymore. Even though it took me a literal year to update it and two years to rewrite it. I can understand why some of you guys may be angry at me for not updating or cancelling it sooner.**

 **As always, I do enjoy the feedback**

 **Read/review**

 **And I will see you guys in the next chapter**

 **-Hosty**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Hoshi had fallen asleep in the cab of his dad's boat. He was tucked up underneath a blanket. Charlie could feel himself start to drift off. He knew he had to keep going. The sun sat lower on the horizon. Charlie quickly flicked on his flood lights. The lights on top of the cab shot a beam of yellow light onto the waves. Silver streaks bolted away from the boat. Hoshi snorted waking up. He yawned looking around. "how much longer?" he asked rubbing his eyes. "we have about an hour to go." Replied Charlie. He pushed forward on the throttle. The fins of the propeller pushed through the icy current. Hoshi could make out a few lights on the shoreline. He got to his feet. "land ho!" he shouted. Charlie chuckled shaking his head. The rotting supports underneath the dock creaked as the water pushed against it. The ropes blew around in the breeze. Charlie moored his boat onto the dock. Hoshi exited the boat first. He gave his legs a few good stretches. "now to find Uncle Sam. Maybe we'll find James and Cousin Cedric while we're at it." Charlie joined his son on the dock. "did Uncle Sam say which city they were going to be in?" Charlie clenched the handle of his bag tightly. "Kopavogur, Hoshi. We've been over this." Sighed Charlie. Hoshi ran off to flag down a taxi. "Ey Yo! Taxi!" shouted Hoshi. He held his thumb up in the air. A blue and black jeep pulled up next to the road. "hey my friend, do you make trips to Kopavogur?" he questioned. The driver nodded. He motioned for Hoshi to hop in. Charlie made it to the top of the steps. He handed his bag off to his son who tossed it into the trunk. He slammed it down with his fist before going around to the passenger side of the jeep. Charlie got in afterwards. "I doubt your mother will have any way of reaching us." Muttered Charlie. "Let's hope that there isn't any trouble while we're gone."

Winter peacefully got to work on dinner for the family. The front door suddenly came open. A pair of soldiers barged in. Winter looked up from his work. "you fellas have picked an awkward time to walk in." he mused. One of the soldiers pointed their gun at him. Winter held his hands up. "I don't want any trouble. I'm merely helping the family." Bronwyn heard the commotion downstairs. "Winter? What is going on?" she asked. "you're coming with us." Barked one of the soldiers. Winter got between them. "I'm afraid that I can't let you leave with her." He outspread his arms to shield Bronwyn. He let out a low snarl. "take out the halfbreed." Gunfire went off inside of the café. Winter shoved Bronwyn away. He took the hailstorm of bullets for himself. He managed to change into his bear-dog form. He tackled one of the soldiers into the wall. His fangs ripped the rifle out of his hand. He bit down on the soldier's throat breaking it. The other soldier came up from behind Winter. He wrapped his rifle around his neck. Bronwyn watched in horror. She dared not pick up a gun. Instead, she picked up a pan filled with grease that Winter had been working with. She exposed the naked flame into the air causing it to ignite on contact. She swung the pan smacking the soldier upside the head with it. The hot metal scorched one side of his face. He wailed in pain shoving her away. Winter caught his breath. He grabbed the soldier by the back of his skull. He slammed the back of his skull against his knee knocking him out. Bronwyn went to put the fire out. She turned the stove off. "Winter, go upstairs and fetch Sarah. I'm going to try and get ahold of Charlie." Bronwyn grabbed her cellphone. She dialed her lover's number.

 _Charlie_ _:_ _Hey Bronwyn_ _._ _I hope things are going okay back home_

 _Bronwyn_ _: (_ _voice shaking_ _)_ _C_ _-_ _C_ _-_ _Charlie, someone is trying to kill me_ _._

 _Charlie_ _:_ _slow down, Bronwyn_ _._ _What do you mean?_

 _Bronwyn_ _:_ _someone broke into the café_ _._ _They were soldiers_ _._ _They said something about me coming with them_ _._ _I_ _'_ _m scared_ _._

 _Charlie_ _:_ _Calm down_ _._ _I want you to get Sarah away from there_ _._ _Find Ben and get somewhere safe_ _._

 _-_ _glass breaks and Bronwyn screams_ _—_

 _Charlie_ _:_ _Bronwyn? Bronwyn?_

 _Bronwyn_ _: (_ _pleading with a voice off_ _-_ _speaker_ _)_ _no please_ _!_ _No leave me alone_ _!_

 _Charlie_ _:_ _Bronwyn_ _!_

 _Bronwyn_ _:_ _Charlie Hel_ _-_

 _(_ _Charlie hears her scream get cut off_ _._ _The line goes dead_ _.)_

Charlie drops his phone. His hand shakes madly. "no. No." tears spring to his eyes. Hoshi turns around in his seat. "what's wrong?" he asked. Charlie doesn't answer him. "I let her get hurt. I let her get hurt." Charlie feels something in him snap. He opens up the back door. He tosses himself into the road. The driver pulls over suddenly. Hoshi gets out of the car. "Dad!" Charlie races off in the direction of the docks. "you go and find Sam!" yells Charlie. "I'm heading back to PontyPandy! If something happens to me, please just keep him safe!" Hoshi nods in understanding. "you have my word."

Penny woke up in Sam's arms. His arms were locked around her body. She frowned trying to pull away. A small growl escaped from Sam's chest. "Sam?" She tapped the back of his hand. "let go." He slowly let go of her. Penny sat up. Cedric opened one eye. "Something happened." He whispered. "dad has been in protective mode most of the night. I sense a storm is on the horizon." Penny looked down at Sam. "you'll have to trust my dad's instincts." She nodded. She laid down next to Sam. He wrapped his arms around her again. Cedric closed his eye. "we might as well rest while we still can. I don't like the energy that I'm sensing right now." Penny readjusted herself on the bed. Some part of her wanted to run away from here. Sam laid his head on her shoulder.

The dark grey skies brightened over the ocean. Charlie managed to make an 8-hour trip in 3 hours. He moored his boat on the docks. He vaulted over the railing. His heart pounded in his chest. The door to the café laid in shattered pieces on the tile. "Bronwyn!? Winter?! Sarah?!" He called. His hand reached for a light switch. He flicked the switch up. The light came on for a second before going out. He let out a small snarl. He reached into his pocket for a box of matches. He took one out and struck it against the box. The small red tip burst into flames. He used that as way of seeing. He called out for his family again. He heard something shift behind the counter. "Bronwyn?" A small whine answered him. Winter dragged himself out from his hiding place. "Charlie." He rasped. He held his side. Charlie knelt down next to him. "who did this?" Winter coughed. "some lady walked in here. She wasn't alone. There were soldiers and I tried to hold them off." Charlie looked behind him. He paled. He crawled over to his wife. "Bronwyn!" he pulled her into his lap. She stirred hearing his voice. She gave him a weak smile. "gwyddwn y byddech yn dod i mi." she whispered. Charlie kissed her cheek. "of course. You mean the world of me. Of course, I would come for you." Her breathing got really shallow. "I wasn't strong enough to protect her. They've taken my baby." She whimpered. "we'll find her just hold on. I can get you to Newtown. They'll fix you up." Bronwyn touched Charlie's cheek gently. "you are already too late. The life thread calls my dear." Charlie shakes his head. "no! It's not too late! Stop saying that!" He picks her up in his arms. "you have to hold on. I'm not going to let you die." Bronwyn kisses him. The light was already fading from her eyes. "Bronwyn?" Charlie held her close. She relaxed in his arms. "goodbye my love." Charlie burst out into tears. "Bronwyn?! Bronwyn!" he shook her. "Bronwyn! Don't go!" He sobs into her chest. Winter sits by him. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect her in time." Charlie kissed Bronwyn's cold cheek. He closed her eyes. "I'm going to find Sarah. I'll keep the kids safe." He sniffs. "I promise." He carries her bridal style out of the café. He lays her on a white sheet. He covers her up in it. "I'm going back to Iceland." He wipes his tears away. "I want Hoshi and James to have a chance to say goodbye to her." Winter nods. "Do you want me to come with you?" Charlie dismisses him. "No. Stay here in case someone from our family shows up. I'm sorry you had to be involved in this." Winter gave him a weak smile. "it's okay. Just get back safely."

Sarah woke up in a jail cell. A pair of glowing eyes peered at her through the bars. "hello little one." It cooed. It wore the same set of silver cuffs that Sarah did. "looks like you are stuck with little old me." It began laughing at her. "I'm going to have some fun with you. Oh, yes I will." Sarah backed away from them. She whimpered. "Don't go away. I just wanted to have a friendly conversation with you. After all you are stuck in here with me." It burst out laughing at her. It rubbed it's claws together before gnawing at its own wrist drawing blood. "I would give my own arm to have just a tiny taste." The door at the end of the hallway opened. The creature quickly went quiet. "guards." Its demeanor changed. "always guards. Guards are no good. No, they're not. No, they're not." The guard paused in front of Sarah's cell. "the mistress wishes to speak with you. Don't try to bolt either. It will only end badly for you." He opened the cell door. He clasped a chained leash to the end of Sarah's cuffs. He gave her a sharp tug. He dragged her out of the dungeon.

A ginger haired female waited for them in the lobby. She crossed her arms seeing the state that Sarah was in. "get her out of those cuffs. That is no way to treat my niece." She snapped. The guard bowed. "an honest mistake." He used his key to free Sarah of her cuffs. Sarah rubbed her wrists sorely. She whimpered softly. "where am I?" she asked. The female laid a hand on her shoulder. "Do not fret my dear. All will be explained." Sarah looked around. "where's my mother? Is she okay?" The female frowned. "I'm afraid not. I was too late to save her when those awful men attacked." The female offered Sarah her hand. "come with me. I'll keep you safe." Sarah held her hand. The female took her into the dining hall. "I've arranged to have a room made up for you. I bet you are really hungry." Now that she mentioned it. Sarah was rather hungry. Sarah gave her an eager nod. The female smiled. She clapped her hands. One of the servants came out to meet them. "will you bring my wonderful niece some food?" The servant smiled. She headed off into the kitchen. "allow me to introduce myself. I am Ashley but you may call me Aunty." Sarah gulped nervously. "I'm Sarah." Ashley laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry that you ended up a jail cell. I had asked my head guard to make sure you were placed in a proper location. I never imagined that you would end up there of all places." She pulled away from Sarah. "go ahead and take a seat. We have much to discuss."

 _End of Book One: Rebirth_


	10. Book Two: Corruption Chapter Ten

_Book Two_ _:_ _Corruption_

Chapter Ten:

The return to Iceland was a long and depressing one. Charlie's heart hung heavily in his chest. Grief fogged his mind. His world had shattered all around him. He stayed in a log cabin near the docks. He used cabin's phone to contact Hoshi.

 _Hoshi_ _:_ _hey dad_

 _Charlie_ _:_ _Hoshi, I_ _'_ _ve got some bad news_ _._ _I was too late to save your mother_ _._ _She was dead when I got there_ _._ _Your sister has been kidnapped as well_ _._

 _-_ _Hoshi goes quiet_ _—_

 _Hoshi_ _:_ _today just keeps getting worse huh? It seems like we_ _'_ _ve been dragged into something that we can_ _'_ _t get out of_ _._

 _Charlie_ _:_ _I_ _'_ _m sorry, Hoshi_ _._ _I tried everything I could to save her_

 _Hoshi_ _:_ _I knew better than to leave her alone_ _._ _Why is it that when I turn my back things go wrong? What_ _'_ _s it going to take to keep everyone safe?_

 _Charlie_ _:_ _I don_ _'_ _t know_ _._ _I_ _'_ _m trying to figure that out_ _._ _I need to find Sarah_ _._ _Meet me down by the docks_ _._

Hoshi tossed his phone onto the nightstand. He turned around. "he was too late." He whispered. "mom is dead." James hugged his brother tightly. Hoshi kept from crying. "we're all the family dad has left." Cedric bowed his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought you guys into this." Hoshi snarled. "your damn right your sorry! Thanks to your stupid ass my mother is dead!" Cedric flinched. "I don't know why you had to pick PontyPandy of all places to start a god damned war!" Sam growled softly. "Don't blame him for any of this! Bronwyn's death wasn't his fault and you know that! I know you are angry. I know you are upset but this isn't a time to start pointing fingers." Hoshi stormed out of the room. He couldn't stand to be around them for a moment longer. White snow swirled around Hoshi. He tucked his hands into his pockets. He sat down on the front steps. His breathe came out in white puffs. Cedric had followed him outside. "I'm sorry for snapping at you." Cedric sat with him. "I don't blame you. I put your family in harms' way. That was never my intent. I just wanted to find my father. I promise you that I will help you get revenge on whoever killed your mother." Hoshi looked down at his feet. "and I think I know who did it." Cedric gets to his feet. "we'd better meet up with your dad."

Sarah ate while Ashley talked. "Your Uncle and I were very close. We were separated when those assassins like the ones you saw attacked." Sarah frowned. "that's too bad. I'm sorry that happened." Ashley leaned forward on her hands. "ever since then I've been trying to find him. I was hoping maybe you would have a clue as to where I can look." Sarah smiled. "he's in Iceland with Penny. They left shortly after they arrived." Ashley raised an eyebrow. "how interesting. Allow me to thank you by rewarding you with something beyond your imagination." Sarah lowered the fork she was holding. "like what?" she asked. "how about with powers that are far stronger than the ones your uncle is possessing?" Sarah giggled. "my Uncle doesn't have powers and neither does my dad." A snake-like smile played on Ashley's lips. "you are about to be impressed my dear. You have no idea what capabilities you'll have once you've received this gift." She waved her hand. A dark red mist appeared in the palm of her hand. "focus on the swirling pattern." Sarah did exactly as she was told. The world blurred out around her. She began to grow dizzy. Sarah woke up in a dark room surrounded in red mist. The ground had the same spiraling pattern on it. Ashley stood in front of Sarah wearing a black cloak. "rise my child." Sarah got to her feet. "where am I?" she asked. "I have drawn you into the void. This is the only way I can reward you with powers." Ashley allowed her fangs to show. "now hold still." Sarah whimpered quietly. Dark red vines wrapped themselves around Sarah. Ashley yanked Sarah close to her. Ashley bit down on Sarah's neck. She started flooding Sarah's system with venom. Sarah freezes in her grasp. She calls out in pain feeling her veins burn. She feels her body go numb. Her veins started glowing underneath her skin. Her eyes turned from green to red. Her body went limp and her vision went dark.

Hoshi and Cedric met up with Charlie at the docks. Charlie stayed close to Bronwyn's body. Hoshi knelt by his mother's body. He held her cold hand in his. "goodbye mother. We'll see each other again soon." He whispered. He kissed the back of her hand gently. "it's never goodbye its see you soon." He got to his feet. "where are we burying her?" Charlie laid flowers by Bronwyn's body. "near PontyPandy cliffs. She felt at home there." Hoshi nodded. Charlie turns to Cedric. "are you coming with us?" Cedric shook his head. "no. You guys need a moment to grieve with family and friends. I should probably let James know that you guys are getting ready to leave." Charlie placed a hand on his shoulder. "you are already a member of this family." Cedric smiled. "once dad is feeling better, we'll be by to visit." Sheliah slithered out of Cedric's pocket. She grew to a larger size. She lowered her head for Cedric. "I'll be back." Cedric climbed onto her back. Sheliah spiraled into the sky disappearing amongst the clouds. James waited for his cousin out in the snow. Penny stood by his side. She laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'll take good care of your Uncle. Just go with your father. Don't worry about us." James looked up at her. Penny gave him an encouraging smile. "your father needs you now. We'll be fine." Sheliah touched down in the parking lot. She lowered her head. James climbed up with his cousin. He waved goodbye to Penny. Penny waved back. Sheliah took off into the sky again.

Penny closed the door to Sam's room. She leaned against the door. Sam made space for her on the bed. She flopped down next to him. She curled up into a ball. Sam cuddled up next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Bronwyn's death isn't your fault. You need to stop blaming yourself for other people's death." Penny let out an annoyed sigh. "you guys always say that! Why do I feel guilty?!" she snapped. She pulled away from him. "you guys always say things are going to get better. You guys always say that pain is only temporary." Sam scooted close to her. "Penny, you have to learn to forgive yourself. I don't know what happened to you in the past and I may not be able to relate but I believe that you will pull through it. You are a strong woman." Penny stayed quiet. "I knew better than to let him go after me. He should have left me to die in that fire." She whispered. "the stupid idiot would still be alive. He wasn't allowed to die on my watch. We were responding to a house fire. I got my foot caught on some burning panels. I wasn't able to move very far. The house was coming down around us. Daniel managed to get me out but.." her eyes grew hot. "he didn't make it. I've had nightmares ever since. I haven't been able to forgive myself for it." Sam held her in his arms. "it's time for you to move on. He died doing something he loved. He died trying to protect you." Penny buried her face in his chest. "we've both lost something. We both experience pain from time to time. Penny, I want you to know that I am willing to sacrifice my life for you. I am willing to bring you happiness. I am willing to bring you whatever it is you need for life. I want to be your rock. I want to be something in your life." He kissed the top of her head. "you shouldn't be afraid to fall in love again." Penny bit her lip. "you can't keep running forever." He lifted up her chin. He brought his lips to hers. Penny knew he was right. She knew she couldn't keep fighting him. She tossed her arms around his neck. He leaned back so she could get on top of him. His back hit the sheets. Penny finally broke the kiss. She stared into his eyes. "you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." She whispered. He touched her cheek. "I'm going to keep my promise." She laid down on his chest. His warmth lured her to sleep.

 _The spring months had just settled in. Charlie opened the blinds up on the second floor of the café. A set of arms wrapped themselves around him. Charlie let out a soft hum. "hello love." Bronwyn smiled. Charlie turned around to face her. He gave her a kiss. "morning." He nuzzled her gently. He held her close to him. His brother, Sam stirred out of a dead sleep. His ginger hair poked out in all directions. "why don't you come out on the ocean with me, Sam?" suggested Charlie. Sam held back a yawn. "Sounds like a lovely idea. Just let me wake up." He scratched the lower part of his back. Poor Sam could barely keep his eyes open. He sat down on the couch. "I take it the twins aren't up yet?" he asked. Charlie shook his head. "no. They won't be up for another hour or so. It's the weekend so I expect them to be sleeping in like usual." Sam scratched behind his head. He blinked sleep away from his eyes. "we might as well head out now. No telling when the tide is going to whip up again." Charlie followed his brother downstairs. They were happy to finally be free of the people who had been chasing them for years. Charlie untied his boat from the docks. He tossed the rope onto the deck. Sam moved the throttle forward. The propellers churned against the current pushing the boat forward. Charlie checked the map of the sea he had pinned to the cabin. He tapped one area of the map. "head towards PontyPandy Island." Sam saluted him. "you got it captain."_

 _Charlie lowered his net into the water. He motioned for Sam to move forward. The net floated out behind the boat. Charlie watched the net for silver specks. Some of the fish got caught up in the net. They began to flap their tails madly. Charlie used his wince to bring in the net. "there you are." He pulled the net onto the deck. He freed the fish from the net. He placed the fish into a container that he kept near the cabin. "that's the first load in. Now let's set out for the next." The two stayed out at sea for two hours before heading back. Sam helped his brother unload the fresh catch of fish. They managed to fill Bronwyn's freezer for the week._ Sam woke out of a dead sleep. The warm memory he had of his brother and his sister-in law faded away. He closed his eyes. "goodbye Bronwyn. Thank you for everything. Please watch over my brother and guide him home safely." He whispered. A light rain came down outside. Sam could make out the light shadows on the wall next to him. It felt weird to him that he was still having flashbacks. He was starting to have two maybe three of them at a time. He used to only have one flashback each night. _My memory must be coming back. Whatever kept it locked up is wearing off finally. I can remember bits and pieces. Names are starting to come back to me too._ He rubbed his head. _The accident must have caused them to start coming back. I should tell Penny._ He looked down at her. _But I'll wait until after she's woken up. Her name finally has meaning to me now. I remember us working together at some point._ He touched his forehead again. _But I can't seem to remember anything other than that. Ah well._ He laid his head down on his pillow. He drifted off to sleep again.

 _Charlie knocked on his brother's door. Sam poked his head out. "we're home." Sam smiled. "How'd it go?" Charlie was grinning from ear to ear. "it's going to take him some time to adjust but the interview went wonderfully. He was able to come home with us today." Sam hugged his brother. "I'm very happy for you. Where is he?" Charlie pointed downstairs. "He's with Bronwyn at the moment. He's trying to get used to the twins." Sam followed his brother downstairs. A black-haired boy stood watching Sarah and James. Sarah grabbed hold of his hand. He looked up at Bronwyn unsure of what was happening. She gave him a smile of encouragement. The boy nodded to the twins. Sarah opened the door for him. "we'll be down by the beach!" she called over her shoulder. The boy chased after his new siblings. "what's the kid's name?" Bronwyn smiled. "Hoshi." Sam leaned against the counter. "as I told Charlie, I'm very happy for you two. I know he'll make a wonderful addition to the family." Charlie clasped his brother. "he's a natural born sailor too. I can tell. His eyes lit up when I mentioned I had a boat. He even asked if he could come out with us on fishing trips." Charlie hugged his wife. "there's a fire in his heart. I just know the future is going to get better for us."_

 **I hope you guys have been enjoying the story thus far. I will be working hard to please you guys with this one. As you can tell I've divided the story up into books. I am using a format to help introduce the different arches for this story instead of just creating different stories.**

 **Please make sure to leave a review I do enjoy the feedback I get**

 **Let me know what you guys think of this one.**

 **And I will see you guys in the new chapter**

 **-Hosty**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Sarah's vision came back into focus. She was still in the void with her Aunt. "I'm glad to see that the worse is over." Sarah looked at the back of her hands. She had black tattoos covering every inch of her skin. Her eyes went from being their natural shade of blue to a darker shade of red. Her throat burned lightly. "easy my dear." Ashley tilted her head to face her. "how are you feeling?" Sarah gulped painfully. It made the burning sensation worse. Ashley handed her a goblet filled with a red liquid. Sarah took a sip from it. The burning sensation subsided. Sarah gave the goblet back to Ashley. She wiped the liquid off her lips. "I feel better now that I've had something to drink, Aunty." Ashley smiled. "excellent. Now let's focus on awakening your powers." Ashley teleported away from her. Black shadows appeared around Sarah. Ashley watched the chaos unfold. "use your powers stop them." Sarah looked at her aunt in confusion. "close your eyes." She commanded. Sarah nodded. She closed her eyes. "now concentrate the fear that you are feeling to your heart." The air around Sarah turned a bright red. "good. Now hold out your hands." Sarah held her hands out in front of her. Her aura swirled in her palms. "send out a bolt of energy at one of the shadows." Sarah concentrated her aura to one of her hands. It formed into a bolt of energy which she then shot at the shadows. The bolt struck one of the shadows evaporating it. Sarah opened her eyes. Ashley smiled. "that's one attack learned. You still have more to learn. I want you to suck in the energy around you and then release it." Sarah nodded. She closed her eyes again. Red vapor was drawn to her aura. Sarah could feel the sudden rush of energy entering her body. Her body was surrounded in bright red light. Sarah then released her energy creating a shockwave. The shadows didn't stand a chance. They were evaporated in the blast. Ashley clapped her hands. The room returned to normal. "I am very impressed. With a little bit more training I have feeling you will make a wonderful asset to my team."

A few days go by…

 _A field of golden wheat stretched out as far as the eye could see_ _._ _The wind moved through the stalks creating a ripple_ _._ _Each ripple created a wave_ _._ _Charlie stood at the top of the hill_ _._ _There was an open path through the field of wheat_ _. "_ _Charlie_ _!"_ _a voice called out to him_ _._ _A female stood on the other end of the path_ _. "_ _Charlie_ _!"_ _Charlie smiled_ _._ _He ran towards them_ _. "_ _Bronwyn_ _!"_ _He picked up the pace_ _._ _The love of his life was waiting for him_ _._ _Bronwyn tossed her arms around him_ _._ _Charlie buried his face into her neck_ _._ _He took in her scent_ _. "_ _I_ _'_ _ve missed you_ _."_ _He whispered_ _._ _He felt something warm touch his cheek_ _._ _He looked up_ _._ _Blood gushed from the scar on Bronwyn_ _'_ _s neck_ _._ _She went limp in his arms_ _. "_ _no_ _!"_ _he held her close_ _._ _Another female stood in front of him_ _. "_ _the pain will only last temporarily_ _."_ _The female lunged for him_ _._ Charlie woke up in a cold sweat. He panted softly. His heart skipped crucial beats. "It's just a dream." He whispered. "it's just a dream. Your okay." He reassured himself. He felt a dull ache in his chest. His heart slowed back down to it's normal pace. "she's gone." He sobbed. "you didn't arrive in time." Hoshi knocked on his father's door. "papa? You okay?" Charlie got his bearings. "I'm fine. It's just a dream. Go back to bed." Hoshi stood in front of the door. He hated seeing his dad in pain. "If you're sure." He sat down on the top step. The youngster hadn't been able to sleep much. Charlie opened his door. "I'm fine, Hoshi. Honestly." Hoshi shook his head. "you aren't. Don't lie to me." Charlie sat with his son on the stairs. "I've been hearing you cry out in your sleep." Hoshi hugged his knees. "I'm tired of feeling helpless. I hate seeing you in pain." Charlie rubbed his son's back. "I know you do. I'm sorry you haven't been able to sleep. I know you want to help me." Hoshi hugged his dad. "I love you." Whispered Hoshi. "I love you too." Charlie rocked him back and forth. He let a few tears fall. "I just haven't been able to cope with your mother being gone. She was my whole world." Charlie wiped his tears away. "do you want me to sleep with you?" asked Hoshi. "If you want. I'm not going to force you to." Hoshi laid side by side with his father. He kept some space between them to avoid making it awkward. Hoshi stayed awake. He listened to the sounds of his father snoring behind him.

A light fog settled in the quay. It blocked out the view of the ORC. Winter stepped into the quiet café. He headed upstairs into the living room. He could hear the faint snores coming from each of the family members. He sat down on the couch. Hoshi was the first to wake up. "hello Winter." Yawned Hoshi. "didn't expect to see you here." Winter chuckled. "I happened to be in the neighborhood and well I wanted to come by to check on you guys." Hoshi rubbed sleep from his eyes. "I hope your father is doing okay. He doesn't seem to be himself as of late." Hoshi sighed. "he's not coping. He misses my mother dearly." Winter dipped his head. "I want to make it up to him. Her dying was my fault. I should have stayed close to her." Hoshi waved him off dismissively. "nonsense. The important thing right now is to bring my sister home. I have plans on going out today." Winter stood up. "then allow me to come with you. My tracking skills are as good as yours." Hoshi nodded. "I don't see why not. We could use all the help we could get. Let's head down by the forest path."

The fog covered the trees. All Hoshi could see was the faint green outline of the forest. He changed into his otter form. The sensitive whiskers on his face prickled from the water vapor. Winter changed into his bear-dog form. He gave his rough coat a few good shakes. He sniffed the air with his nose. He huffed at Hoshi motioning towards the mountains. Hoshi slithered off into the river. He could feel the current pressing against his sides. He swam upstream. He kept an ear out for Winter. Ashley watched the two of them from the bushes. "why don't we have a little fun?" She cut into her wrist. Black goo poured from the freshly made scar. The goo fell onto the ground. It twitched for a second before sneaking off into the bushes. The wound on Ashley's wrist healed. Hoshi sensed a dark presence in the water with him. The goo coiled around his ankle. Hoshi tried to shake it off. The goo dug into his ankle drawing a little bit of blood. The goo then changed into an otter that was larger than Hoshi. Hoshi snarled. He swung his body around. He slashed at it with his claws. The otter dodged his attack. It pinned Hoshi to the ground. Hoshi gagged. He needed air. He slashed the otter across the neck. Black blood oozed from the wound. It released a thick poison into the water. Hoshi closed his mouth to avoid breathing it in. He kicked the otter away from him. He swam away from the growing black cloud. He pushed his head through the surface gasping. He pushed fresh air into his lungs. He then dove down again. The otter that attacked Hoshi went for him again. A black ooze shot from it's mouth. It wrapped around Hoshi's ankle. Hoshi swung his body back and forth in an attempt to make the otter let go of him. He then turned over onto his back. The otter went right for his throat. Hoshi slashed it across the muzzle. He then brought his fangs down the otter's head. He managed to crush it in his jaws spraying thick poison all over him. Hoshi howled. He dug his claws into the riverbed. He pulled himself out of the water. He couldn't bring himself to change forms. He shook himself viciously.

Winter ran through the woods. He picked up on Sarah's scent. Ashley placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "show him what you are made of dear." Sarah nodded. She closed her eyes. Red vines appeared in front of Winter. They blocked off his path. Winter slammed into them only to receive a painful shock. He whimpered pulling away from them. Sarah stood behind him. Winter smiled seeing her. "Sarah!" he ran to her. Sarah waved her hands. Red vines came out of the ground. They wrapped themselves around Winter pulling him down. The vines began to shock Winter. Winter howled in pain. "Sarah!" Hoshi weakly got to his feet. "Winter." He croaked. He limped into the woods. He ducked down behind some bushes. He watched his sister torture Winter. Winter tried to squirm away. Hoshi snarled. He slammed into his sister knocking her aside. The vines withered letting go of Winter. "the hell do you think you're doing?!" he snapped. He grabbed his sister by the arm. "we've been looking all over the place for you! Do you have any idea how worried dad was about you?!" Sarah looked down. "mom is dead, Sarah. You need to come now." Sarah whimpered. She hugged her brother tightly. "I'm sorry but I can't." Sarah unleashed a red shockwave sending the boys into the bushes. Sarah ran off into the woods. "Sarah!" yelled Hoshi. His voice grew hoarse. The poison was slowly taking effect. "Sarah.." his world went black. Ben walked out of the ORC. Charlie ran up to him. "Ben! Have you Hoshi?" he questioned. Ben shook his head. "no, I haven't seen him all morning. I actually came to ask if you saw him." Charlie paled. "we need to find them." Winter barreled into town with Hoshi on his back. "Charlie!" Charlie turned around. His heart dropped down into his feet. "you need to help him. We were attacked in the woods by some strange woman. She had Sarah with her but Sarah didn't look well. Hoshi is badly poisoned." Ben lifted up Hoshi gently. "I'll rush him to Nurse Flood's. Winter, you stay and explain everything that happened to Charlie."

"you said Sarah attacked you?" questioned Charlie. "yeah. It was weird. Did you know that she had powers?" Charlie shook his head. "no but I know who does. I think I know how she got them." Charlie placed his face in his hands. "Ashley Peyton, she's my sister. Me and Sam haven't heard from her in years. I wonder why she would attack you. Something isn't right about this." Winter frowned. "what matters right now is that Hoshi is okay. I just hope Helen is able to save him." Charlie held his arm. _Please watch over him, Bronwyn. Don't let him die._

Mandy raced down the stairs with her mother's med kit. She handed the kit over to her mother. "did you grab the antidote?" asked Helen. Mandy shook her head. "it's under the sink, right?" Helen nodded. Mandy went upstairs again. She grabbed a tiny vile out from underneath the bathroom sink. She then handed it to her mother. Helen pulled out a needle. She injected the needle into the vile. Light yellow liquid poured into the needle. She then injected Hoshi with the antidote. He groaned softly. Helen dapped his forehead with a wet cloth. "Sarah." He croaked. Helen checked his pulse. "he's holding for now." Mandy sat by Hoshi's side. "will he make it?" Helen sighed. "hard to say. Good news is that the antidote should help. Now we'll just need to keep an eye on him." Mandy held her boyfriend's clammy hand. It was covered in sweat from his fever. Hoshi moaned again. He cried out for his sister. Helen frowned. She gave him something to help ease the pain. Hoshi started to settle down more. The medications slowly started to take effect. Mandy felt his hand relax. "sleep well Hoshi."

Taniks heard a heavy knock on his door. "come in." He gave Fang a small pat on his head. "sir, we have word from one of our spies surveying the Jones household." Taniks waved his hand. "One of the Jones family members was attacked out in the woods by the hunter's sister. She appeared to have a small girl with her as well. We think it may be the same female who attacked the house while the hunter's brother and his half-breed son was away." Taniks rubbed his forehead with his hand. "the plot has thickened. Send officers to the household at once. It would appear that we need to make our entrance early."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

Sheliah let out an uneasy churr. She kept nudging Cedric's hand with her head. "Sheliah senses danger." He explained to Penny. "she usually gets like this when she senses something bad is about to happen." Penny paled. "let's hope not. I've already had enough bad juju for one week." Sheliah coiled her body around Cedric's waist. She laid her head on Cedric's chest staring up at him. She churred softly at him. Cedric stroked her head gently. "how long before dad gets out?" he asked. "he should be out later on this afternoon. They want to do their final tests on him. He seems to be healing faster than they can keep up with him." Cedric laughed. "that's how Hunter blood works. We have accelerating healing but it's of no help if our wounds are deep. We're lucky dad was able to heal as quickly as he did." Penny nodded. Cedric smiled. "I'm trying to get used to the idea that you are going to be my new mom." Penny scratched behind her head nervously. "I wouldn't get too comfortable. Bad things tend to happen when I'm around." She got to her feet. "I'm going to go get ready. I'm the one that's going to pick Sam up."

Sam changed into his usual flannel and khaki shorts. He couldn't help but feel grateful that he was leaving the hospital. He zipped up his bag. There was a light knock on his door. "ready?" asked Penny. Sam picked up his bag. He laid an arm around Penny's waist. "I'll take that as a "yes" " she mused. She helped him out to the car. Sam tossed his bag into the truck. He slammed the trunk door closed. He couldn't wait to get home. He got in on the passenger side. Penny turned the key in the ignition. She drove Sam home. Cedric hugged his dad the minute he stepped in through the door. "welcome home." Sam smiled. He ruffled his son's hair. "I won't be home for long. I promised Charlie that I would go see him once I was feeling better." Penny frowned. "when are you leaving?" Sam let go of Cedric. "tonight. I'll be taking the first flight out of here. I want you to stay here in the meantime." Penny shook her head. "there is no way in hell I'm going to let you go back there by yourself." Sam laid a hand on her shoulder. "you don't have a choice. I can't risk you getting hurt. I want you to take care of Cedric." Penny stared at him in disbelief. Sam kissed her cheek. "I made a promise to you and I plan on keeping it." She sighed. "fine Samuel but if I don't hear anything from you in a matter of a week I'm going out there." He smiled. "yes mother." Sam packed enough of his clothes to last a week or a month if need be. He headed downstairs. He rested his bag near the door. He gave Penny a hug. "I'll be fine." He reassured her. She closed her eyes laying her head against his neck. She tightened her hold on him. She secretly didn't want him to leave. He pulled away. "I'll give you a call the minute I'm in Cardiff." Penny nodded in reply. She kept her gaze down. Sam lifted her chin up. He kissed her on the lips. Penny leaned into the kiss. "Cedric will be here to keep you company. I have to do this for my brother." He picked up his bag. "I'll see you in a week. I promise." Penny watched as he walked out the door.

A helicopter touched down in front of the castle. Taniks handed Fang's lead over to one of his men. "keep an eye on him. Make sure he's properly taken care of." The guard dipped his head at him. Taniks climbed up into the helicopter. He propped his cane next to the chair next to him. The helicopter flew away from the helipad. Taniks looked out the window. The helicopter disappeared amongst the clouds. He tapped the pilot on the arm. "let Chief Fire Officer Boyce know that we will be in PontyPandy shortly."

Hoshi groaned quietly. Mandy removed the wet towel from his forehead. "at least some color has returned back to his cheeks." Mandy dipped the towel into the bowel again. She reapplied the towel to Hoshi's forehead. "hey pretty lady." Grinned Hoshi. "are you an angel?" Mandy chuckled softly. "I'm glad to see your sense of humor hasn't vanished." Hoshi smirked at her. "poison isn't going to keep me from cracking a joke here and there." Mandy kissed his cheek. "your dad is really worried about you. He stayed here overnight but he left this morning to do some fishing." Hoshi readjusted himself on the couch. "Figures the old man would hang out here. I'm not really surprised but at the same time I feel like I let him down." Hoshi took the towel off of his forehead. "my sister, Sarah attacked us out in the woods. It seems strange that she would do that. Her and I were always close to each other. In a way, I feel betrayed but I know she wouldn't do it on purpose." He wiped the sweat from his brow with the towel. "I want to seek her out again. I have a feeling that lady is behind all of this. Her aura is the same one I sensed in the café." Hoshi tossed the towel into the bowel. He let out a tired sigh. He rested his body against the back of the couch. It took him a bit to fall asleep again.

Charlie tied his boat to the dock. "ah hoy there!" shouted a voice. Charlie glanced upwards. He spotted a man wearing a dark purple cloak with a swirl mark on it. He gasped backing up. "what are you doing here?! Sam has done nothing wrong!" The man held up his hand. "relax brother I come in peace. The House has simply sent me to you on their behalf." Charlie didn't lower his guard. He carefully walked up the steps. There was a small group of House Guards standing around. Taniks was amongst them. He tapped his cane on the ground. "Mr. Jones, why don't we head inside?" he suggested. He pointed to the café with his cane. "I believe I owe you a small explanation." Charlie followed Taniks into the café. "your brother isn't the one I'm worried about." He lowered his voice so the rest of the house couldn't hear him. "it's your sister. She's the one behind all of this. We had an agent sent out here the other day who told us about the fight your son and his friend had in the woods." Charlie stared at him in shock. "we have reasons to believe that she may be working with a rogue agent as well." Charlie crossed his arms. "why the hell are you involving me in this then? I've already lost my daughter. I'll be damned if I work for you." Taniks leaned on his cane. "she has your daughter. I think it would be in both of our best interests that we team up. You know your sister on a personal scale and I know people who can rescue your daughter." Charlie sighed. "is my brother going to have to answer to this?" Taniks shook his head. "he'll be spared. I've sent one of my best agents to make sure that they remain safe." Charlie rested a hand on the counter. "fine. If you can bring me my daughter back, then consider me a part of the team." Taniks shook hands with Charlie. "I'm glad to see that we are able to come to a peaceful resolution. I hope you don't mind that we'll be hanging out here for a while." Taniks turned around. "before I leave I just want to say that I am very proud with how you and your brother turned out. You two seem to know how to handle yourselves nicely. I hope to see more progress from the two of you." Taniks pulled his hood over his face. He stepped out of the café.

 _Sam woke up in a laboratory. His arms were strapped down at his sides. Machines kept track of his vitals. The door to his room opened. A scientist walked into his room. "hello there Samuel. I'm glad to see that you are finally awake." Sam stayed silent. The scientist examined his body. "the serum seems to be working. You are close to being combat ready. I just wished your brother was as obedient as you." Sam snarled at him. He didn't ask to be in this position. "leave my brother alone." The scientist just laughed. "you two carry hunter's blood. I intend on having fun with the two of you." Sam's knuckled turned white. His heart rate started to pick up. His veins showed through his skin. His fangs grew out of his mouth. He snarled at the scientist again. He gnashed his fangs. "your brother is just too weak. We may have to kill him." Sam's body started to change drastically. He changed into his tiefling form. He lashed out at the scientist. His claws barely missed the scientist's neck. The scientist pulled out a taser and shocked Sam with it. Sam didn't black out. He bit the scientist's hand drawing blood. The scientist yowled in pain. He yanked his hand out of Sam's jaws. "you little rat!" Sam dashed out of the room. He went down on all fours. He had trouble trying to grip with tile with his claws. He needed to find Charlie._

 _Charlie was in another part of the lab. Sam picked up his scent. He broke into the ventilation system. He carefully crept around the building in the vents until he got to Charlie's room. Charlie looked really weak. He sensed his brother in the vents above him. Charlie's room sat empty. Sam kicked the bars of the vent down. He landed on top of the bars. "Sam." Croaked Charlie. He reached for his brother. Sam sniffed his brother's hand. He ripped the straps off him. He got down underneath his brother. Charlie slid onto his brother's back. Sam climbed back up into the vents. He let his predatory instincts take over. "it won't do us any good to escape." Moaned Charlie. "they've got trackers on us." Sam whimpered. He laid his brother down in the vent shaft. He sniffed his brother's body. He felt something hard attached to his brother's side. "Don't move." Warned Sam. He lifted up his brother's shirt. He ripped the tracker off him. Charlie checked his brother for his. He helped Sam remove it. Charlie climbed onto Sam's back._

 _The vent lead to the garbage room. Sam sniffed around for an exit. His nose lightly brushed over a hatch that lead down into the sewers. He used his fangs to carefully move the hatch out of the way. "ew." Charlie held his nose. Sam gripped the ladder with his claws. He moved the hatch over them locking it into place. He jumped down into the dirty water below. Charlie squealed in surprise as he was splashed with dirty water. Sam let out a small laugh. He pulled himself up onto the platform. "do we really have to go down here?" complained Charlie. Sam nodded in reply. "home." Murmured Sam. Sam trotted through the sewers. Charlie kept silent. He held onto his brother's neck scruff. Charlie coughed painfully. Sam whimpered. He got low to the ground. Charlie gave his brother a reassuring pat. "I'll be fine. Just keep going okay?" Sam stared at him. He licked his brother's face. "we'll deal with it when we're out of here." Charlie swayed. He leaned on his brother for support. Sam carried his brother out of the sewers. They followed a drainage pipe for a couple of miles. Charlie pointed to a forest off in the distance. "why don't we rest there?" he suggested. Sam huffed in reply. He picked up the pace. He darted across the field. The boys were soon under the cover of trees. Sam found a suitable spot for them to rest. He got down onto his hunches so his brother could get off him. Charlie laid down on a patch of grass. It felt spongy and soft underneath him. Sam felt his brother's forehead. He was running a light fever. Sam lowered his paw. He whimpered. Charlie hugged his brother's neck. "I wish mother was here." He whispered. Sam closed his eyes. He let a few tears fall._

Penny stayed awake in bed. She tried to get used to Sam being gone. A part of her wished he had never left. The rain pattered on the window pane. Penny turned out the lamp on her nightstand. She sighed tiredly. Sophie tapped on her door. "you alright dear?" she asked. "not really." Sophie walked into her room. "I take it you miss Sam?" Penny rolled over to face her. "kind of. I keep trying to tell myself that we aren't that attached but a part of me feels like we are." Sophie sat down on the edge of the bed. "We don't have a romantic relationship I just don't get why I feel so empty without him." Sophie smiled. "love makes us miss the ones we care about. There is no shame in missing him and you don't have to be in a romantic relationship to be that way. The definition of caring is that caring is a state in which something does matter, it is also the source of human tenderness. Personally, I believe that two people are connected at the heart. It shouldn't matter what you do or who you are or where you come from, there are no boundaries or barriers when it comes to the bond two people share." Penny smiled. "thanks Sophie."

 **Hey guys I just want to leave a little note for you guys in terms of Penny and Sam's relationship. Their relationship from here on out will NOT be romantic. A relationship between two people doesn't have to be romantic. They can just share a really powerful bond between the two of them. I personally have to problems with the Senny or Pam ship (which are ridiculous names if you ask me) as long as it isn't overly romantic. Let me you guys a personal story.**

 **I have a boyfriend but our relationship isn't built on romance. It's built on the bond that we share. We're both gamers. We both happen to love each other but it's not overly lovey dovey. We are content with being with each other.**

 **If you have a problem with my decision, you can PM me peacefully about it.**

 **Also another thing that I want to point out is that I've included a couple of polls in the review section of this story. Please make sure to leave some helpful input when viewing them it helps me better my stories in the long run.**

 **Other than that please make sure to leave feedback it does help me**

 **And I will see you guys in the next chapter**

 **Peace and be kind to each other**

 **-Hosty**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys**

 **I just want to say that my laptop is currently being worked on. The battery has gotten to the point where it will not charge anymore. The people I got it from are currently sending it off to be examined. In the meantime, I've got a replacement computer. It'll hold until my other laptop gets back. I don't know when that will be though.**

 **So while you guys are waiting for updates, I've decided to run a few polls in the review section of this story. Please make sure to vote on these polls. The feedback I get helps make future stories like this one better.**

 **Read/Review**

 **And I will see you guys in the next chapter**

Chapter Thirteen

Boyce pokes the fire with a metal stick. He pushes a log into place. The fire hungrily surrounds the rotting wood. Boyce sets the metal stick next to the fireplace. "I hope it isn't too warm for you." Taniks waves his hand dismissively. He takes a sip of his tea. "so what brings you guys to PontyPandy?" questions Boyce. "One of my informants caught wind of a battle out in the forest. Charlie's son, Hoshizora Gekko was attacked by his sister, Sarah and Sam's sister, Ashley. Ashley is a dark huntress. I have reasons to believe that she is using Sarah as a weapon." Replied Taniks. "I plan on retrieving the girl if she's worth saving. Corrupted children are harder to fix once they've been corrupted." Boyce raised an eyebrow. "I can tell that you have lost touch with the lore surrounding hunters. Allow me to explain. A corrupted child is a child who has been poisoned by Hunter's blood. They have abilities stronger than the person who poisoned them. It's a way of creating artificial hunters. The only humane way to fix a child who has been corrupted is by purifying their blood or the inhumane way of killing them. I don't want to have to resort to killing Sarah." Taniks coiled his lip up in disgust at the thought. "I see. I'll try talking to Station Officer Steele about this though I doubt we'll get very far." Taniks smiled slightly. "the only way to know is to try."

Station Officer Steele eyed the two of them. "that's why we need your help." Pressed Boyce. "you want me to throw my crew out on the frontline over something that could potentially kill them? I don't think so. I'm sorry sir but out of respect for my team I will NOT allow them to aide in this search." Argued Steele. "Steele, I don't think you have a choice. The fire department in Newtown is already stretched thin. I think it would give the firefighters an opportunity to test their search and rescue skills." Countered Boyce. Steele didn't move from his spot. His gaze grew serious. "my decision still stands sir. Good day." Station Officer Steele went back to work on sorting through paperwork on his desk. Boyce turned to Taniks. He gave him an "I told you" look. Taniks held up his hand. "Steele, why don't you and I have a small chat? Hm?" he suggested. Steele stopped what he was doing. He slowly looked up at Taniks. Boyce politely stepped out of the room. Taniks leaned back in his chair. "I know about the relationship you share with Charlie and Samuel. You can't hide that from me." Steele eyed him. "I know you treat them like the kids you never had. From what I've observed, you and your wife had trouble conceiving kids correct?" Station Officer Steele nodded slowly. "then we have a small understanding when it comes to kids. Bringing Sarah home is important to Charlie. You and your crew fit the bill when it comes to finding people. I thought the Fire Brigade lived by that motto." Taniks smirked a little. "can you see the small problem we have here?" Steele closed his eyes. He let out a small sigh. "alright. I'll see what I can do but under one condition." Taniks let out a groan of annoyance. "if someone on my team dies under your watch, it's on your head." Taniks held up his hands. "fair enough. Let me go talk to Boyce. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that you and I were able to reach an agreement. Don't worry about your team becoming hunter bait. I'll arrange for my men to watch their back." Station Officer Steele looked away from him. "Just get out before I change my mind." Taniks strolled out of the office. He headed across the hall into the lounge. Boyce was sitting on the couch. "I've sealed the deal." Said Taniks. Boyce looked up at him. "we managed to find common ground. The Fire Brigade will aide us in the search." Taniks sat next to Boyce. Boyce smiled. "good. I'm glad that he was able to listen to you. He is a stubborn man after all." Taniks smiled. "he has his reasons. Anyway, we better get to work." Boyce nodded. "I have to head back to Newtown. I have to clear some things with my superiors."

"Now boarding flights for London, England and Kopavogur, Iceland." Announced a voice over the PDA. Sam had just gotten off of the plane. He held his bag tightly in his hand. He slung his bag over his shoulder. He took a quick look at his phone. He had gotten a text from Penny.

 _Penny_

 _Hey I was just checking in to see if you had made it yet._

Sam smiled.

 _Sam_

 _Yeah I made it. I'm going to stay the night in a hotel and then head out tomorrow morning. The drive shouldn't be too long. I'll text you before I leave._

Sam put his phone back in his pocket. There was a hotel just a few blocks from where the airport was. He slid his key into the lock and opened the door. He tossed his bag onto the bed closest to the door. He closed the door with his foot. Tiredness crept into his bones. He flopped down on the sheets tiredly. He turned over to face the roof. He closed his eyes going to sleep.

 _The assassins found the boys sleeping in the woods. They began to burn the forest down using flamethrowers. Sam pushed his brother down into a hole made by tree roots. He dove down after him. The tree Sam and Charlie were under quickly caught fire. Sam got on top of his brother to shield him from getting burned. He yowled out in pain when a burning branch came crashing down on top of them. The branch burned his back. Sam dragged his brother's body away from the burning branch. He whimpered softly. He heard a pair of voices above them. "I heard the scream from over here!" One of the firefighters found them. They used their axe to cut the roots of the tree. He reached in for them. Sam snarled pulling away. The firefighter grabbed his arm. He gently lifted Sam out of the hole in the ground. He then did the same to Charlie. He carried the boys in his arms out of the burning forest. He took them over to his fire engine. He noticed the burn wound on Sam's spine. "I'm going to take you to our field nurse. That burn on your back looks nasty." Sam eyed the firefighter. "Dwi ddim yn ymddiried ynouch." Growled Sam. The firefighter pointed to the emblem on the sleeve of his jacket. "Yr wyf yn un ohonoch. Mae gennych unrhyw reswm I ofni imi." Sam relaxed. "can you help my brother? He won't move. He feels feverish." The firefighter nodded. He carefully helped Sam climb up into the fire engine. He climbed up after him._

 _The firefighter drove the boys to a house on the outskirts of town. A black women stared at them through the window. She gasped seeing him with two injured kids. She quickly opened the door for them. "Steele! What happened?!" Steele walked into the house. He laid Charlie down on the couch. "I was responding to a forest fire when I heard one of the boys scream. I found them taking shelter in a hole near a tree. The ginger haired boy has a burn on his back and the brown haired one is sick." The women nodded. "leave them to me." She went to get her first aid kit. "thank you." Whispered Sam. Steele held up his hand. "I was just doing my job. There is no need to thank me. Haley Flood will take good care of you. I'll be back tomorrow to check up on you."_

Sam woke up the next morning. The dream he had still stuck with him in his mind. He pulled out his phone to document it.

 _I've been doing this every time I've had a dream. I guess it helps when you can't really remember your past. I have the doctor back at the hospital in Iceland to thank for this idea. I had a dream about meeting Station Officer Steele. He rescued me and my brother from a forest fire. Charlie was sick at the time and I had a burn wound on my back. I can still feel the scar the burn left behind underneath my shirt. I wonder how he is doing. Maybe I should check up on him once I get back to PontyPandy._

Sam saved the note to his SD card. He packed his room up before checking out. He arranged for an Uber to come and collect him. He waited outside of the hotel for his ride. His ride soon arrived at the hotel. "where to?" asked the driver. "I'm heading to PontyPandy." Replied Sam. The driver popped the trunk for him. Sam tossed his bag into the back of the car. The driver plugged in the coordinates into his GPS. The car growled to life as the driver drove away from the hotel. Sam watched as the city blurred past them.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The Newtown Fire Department building sits in the center of town. The garage part of the building is one level above the lobby with the lounge for the fire department on top at the second level. Boyce's office was located up on the second floor next to the lounge. He picked up the microphone. "firefighters please report to the garage for a debrief." The fourteen Newtown firefighters waited for their boss in the garage. Boyce strolled out onto the floor. "as you guys are aware a child from PontyPandy has gone missing. Emergency services has been asked to help with the search. I am going to be selecting some of you to go with them." Two of the firefighters looked at each other. Boyce paced back and forth in front of them. "Dylan, Landon, Willow, Kai, and Jamie will be accompanying me in PontyPandy. The rest of you will continue your posts here. If anyone else wishes to join, speak with me in my office. As you were." The firefighters went about their business. Two of the firefighters slipped away. They stood in an alleyway a few blocks down from the fire station. A dark portal appeared in the alleyway. "hello boys." Greeted Ashley. "you have arrived just in time." Said Bast. "Boyce is getting a search team together. Apparently they want to find the child." Ashley laughs. "well they'll have to keep looking. I've got her hidden away really well." She leaned up against Wisp who moved away from her. "but we've got bigger problems. The house is working with them." Ashley snarled softly. "great. Just what we need. Those band of old dogs will be quite an annoyance." She then grinned at the two boys. "and that's where you come in. I want you to deal with Boyce and the House. If you can get rid of Boyce, then that may stall the House for a little while. That should give me time to move the child again." Bast crossed his arms. "and what do we get in return?" he asked. Ashley laid her arm across his shoulders. "I'll make sure you get a little something "extra" attached to your paycheck." She backed away from them. "good luck boys." She says as she vanishes into a cloud of smoke.

Wisp and Bast make it back to the fire station before anyone else notices that they've been missing. They go about their duties for the day. "I think I know how we can get rid of Boyce." Whispers Wisp. "maybe we can get our hands on a sandman and deal with him that way." Bast shrugs. "I doubt it will work. We'll want to do something more gruesome than that." Wisp rubs his chin in thought. "or we could let one of Aksel's demons loose and watch as it rips him apart." Bast sighs. "I don't think Aksel will let us use his precious pets though it could be worth a shot. We just need to make sure Boyce is out of the way. I say we kidnap him and torture him." Wisp let out an evil laugh. "I like you're thinking! Let's capture him!" Bast placed a hand on his shoulder. "let's wait until tonight. We'll hide in the lounge and then we'll capture him." Boyce locked the door to his office. He turned to leave when Wisp and Bast quickly surrounded him. Bast punched Boyce in the stomach knocking him out. He slung him over his shoulder. Wisp clapped his hands happily. "good one Bast! When he wakes up he'll have the ride of his life!" Bast smiled. They made off with their boss.

Sam's Uber driver dropped Sam off in front of the fire station. Sam let out a small sigh. The garage doors to the fire station were closed. The lights to the office were on. Station Officer Steel was just about to clock out when Sam showed up. Sam tapped Station Officer Steele on the shoulder. His boss nearly jumped out of his skin. "Samuel, you shouldn't creep up on a man like that!" He held his chest. Sam chuckled. "sorry sir. I just came by to check up on you. I haven't been here in ages." Steele nodded. "I'm glad to see that you are here. Wait for me in my office and we'll have a chat." Sam waited for Steele in his office. Steele made his way over to his desk. "I'm sure you already know about your niece being missing." Sam nodded. "Everyone is doing the best they can to help find her." Steele sits down in his chair. "my memory is starting to come back. The doctor says my memory went away because of a drug overdose." Steele smiles. "I'm glad to see that things are getting better for you. How is firefighter Morris?" he asks. "she's fine. She's still dealing with losing her boyfriend but she's getting better." The two of them heard a knock at the door. Steele motions for Sam to hold that thought. Steele walked over to the door. Taniks was standing outside. "good evening gentlemen. We appear to have a small problem."

"what do you mean Boyce is missing?" questioned Steele. "exactly what I said. I swung by the Newtown fire station only to find him missing. None of the nighttime firefighters know what happened to him. They thought he may have gone home already." Explained Taniks. He dipped his head at Sam to show him that he was acknowledging his presence. Steele placed his face into his hands. "come on. Let's go by his house." The three of them went by Boyce's house. Steele used his spare key to get in. The inside of Boyce's house was dark. Taniks sensed that there was something off about it. He motioned for Sam and Steele to wait outside. One of his eyes began to glow. It turned his vision a dark shade of blue. He checked each one of the rooms. "the house is empty." He whispers. "something isn't right." He met up with Sam and Steele outside. "I have a feeling Boyce is in danger. Let's check the fire station for clues." Steele searched Boyce's office while Sam and Taniks searched the grounds. Taniks started to pick up on two malicious auras. "it would appear that your sister has been here." Taniks looked at Sam. "I can still sense her aura." Sam spotted dark ash on the ground. He bent down to look a closer look at it. It felt like goo when he touched it. "she wasn't alone." Whispered Sam. "there's two other auras here but their very faint. They're the same auras I felt when we first checked Boyce's office." Sam got up from the sidewalk. "we should follow those two auras and see if Boyce is with them." Taniks nodded. "I'll go on ahead. You guys wait here." Said Sam. "you sure?" asked Taniks. Sam gave a reassuring nod. Taniks walked back to the fire station. Station Officer Steele notices that Sam is missing. "he said to stay here. He's going after whoever took Boyce. I'm sure he'll be fine."

The moon barely hung in the sky. Boyce slowly wakes up from having been knocked out. He coughs holding his stomach. "wakey wakey." Coos a voice. Wisp slides his knife across the brick wall of the room. He begins to laugh wildly. "I was waiting for you to wake up so we could have some fun." His blade shines in the light. "Wisp? Why are you doing this?" asks Boyce weakly. "oh you know because we made a certain promise to a certain someone that you would be dealt with properly. Now that you are awake, we can have some fun." Boyce struggled to get out of his binds. The chains slowly tightened in response. "I wouldn't move if I were you. Those chains release a nasty poison which can kill you. That would be so unfair. I want to kill you myself." Wisp licks his blade. "decisions. Decisions." He holds his blade up to Boyce's throat. He lets it tread lightly across his flesh. Bast rolls his eyes. "will you get on with it already?! We're burning day light!" snaps Bast. Wisp circles around Boyce one more time before yanking on his chains. Boyce gags as the chain around his neck grows tight. Wisp carves a circle around Boyce. Dark orange goo begins oozing through the circle. It releases a toxic gas into the air. Boyce coughs harshly. He suddenly starts to feel sick. Painful blisters begin to appear on his skin. "this is a special illness that I've crafted specifically for your boss!" laughs Wisp. "this little illness eats you from the inside…out!" Boyce writhers in pain.

Sam jumped down into the alleyway. A trail of yellow light spilled into the alleyway. Sam got down on his hands and his knees. He peered in through the window. Boyce was by himself in the room. His head tilted in an odd angle. Sam carefully moved the window out of the way. He dropped down into the room. He hid behind some boxes. He listened out for guards before going over to Boyce. Boyce heard a set of footsteps behind him. "no more." He croaked. "relax sir it's only me." Sam fiddled with the cuffs on Boyce's wrists. The cuffs loosened giving Boyce enough space to free his hands. Boyce rubbed his wrists. Sam snapped the cuff that was around Boyce's neck freeing his head. Boyce slumped to the floor. Sam carefully lifted him up. The lights came on in the room suddenly. "well well if it isn't Mr. Hero-Next-Door himself." Sneered Bast. "come to the ruin the party have you?" Sam stayed quiet. He snarled softly at the two men. "we weren't expecting to see you here. We had set this trap specifically for the House themselves. Maybe Ashley can give us a fair deal on your head." Fire erupted from Bast's knuckles. "let's take him, Wisp." Wisp laughed derangedly. He pulled out his knife. Sam stood his ground. Wisp took his first swing at Sam. Sam dodged his attack. He kept ducking and dodging every one of Wisp's attempts. Bast punched Sam in the stomach with his fiery fist. The flames exploded sending Sam flying into the wall. Boyce rolled out of Sam's hands. He dragged himself away from the onslaught. Sam weakly got to his feet. He wiped the blood from his chin. Bast came at him again. Sam grabbed his fist stopping him. Bast smirked. He drew in a sharp breath and then exhaled a stream of fire that pinned Sam against the wall. Sam howled in pain as the fire burned him. He fell to his knees shaking from his burn wounds. "some hunter you are." Bast kicked Sam in the jaw knocking him back again. Sam coughed up blood. He panted looking at Bast. "Wisp, deal with his boss. The hunter is too weak to fight back." Wisp laughed. "with pleasure." Orange mist formed around Wisp. A circle formed underneath Boyce. "No!" Blue light erupted from Sam's body. It surrounded Boyce protecting him from the wave of bile. Wisp let out an annoyed hiss. Sam got to his feet again. He swayed. He could feel his powers flowing through him. Blue tattoos appeared on his body. He held up his hand. "you. Are not…. going to harm…my friends!" spat Sam. Bast just laughed at him. "you aren't going to be able to stop me." Bast charged at Sam. He slammed into him. Flames surrounded Bast burning Sam again. Sam howled in pain. He fell over again. "Sam!" yelled Boyce. Wisp blocked off his path. "you and I are going to have some fun."

Sam tried to get to his feet. Bast punched him sending him flying in the other direction. Sam slammed into a pole sliding down it. Bast kept beating him over and over again. Sam just kept getting back up each time. Sam finally had enough. His aura turned a dark shade of blue. "face it hunter, you are weak!" spat Bast. Fire surrounded Bast. "Now to end you!" Sam's eyes began to glow. He took his defense stance. Bast charged straight at him. Sam held his hands out in front of him creating a barrier. Bast pushed against him. Sam grunted with the effort to keep Bast back. He focused his spiritual energy in front of him. The barrier slowly grew stronger. The barrier started to break. Sam lowered the barrier and ducked out of the way. Bast went right past him. Sam turned around. He waved his hands around. A circle appeared in front of him. The circle formed into a dragon symbol. Blue flames erupted from the symbol surrounding Sam. Sam let the flames cover his arms. "bloeddio'r Draig Las!" shouted Sam. He moved his hands forward. The flames spiraled towards Bast colliding into him. The blast sent Bast flying into the wall. It also left a crater in the floor of the basement making water spout into the air. Wisp whimpered in fear. He ran out of the room before Sam could do anything to him. Bast weakly got to his feet. "not bad." He wiped the blood from his chin. "I'll be seeing you." He followed after his friend. Sam fell to his knees. He blacked out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

A fountain sat in the middle of town. Wisp sat on the edge of the fountain. A dark mist appeared on the wall. A man wearing a dark red robe stepped through. Wisp whimpered seeing him. He punched Bast on the shoulder. "oh hey boss." Greeted Bass. The man eyed the two of them. "have you two taken care of Boyce yet?" He asked. Bast scratched behind his head. "about that." The man let out an annoyed sigh. "you failed to do one simple task. Do you have any idea what kind of disturbance you have caused? They now know that our base is here." Wisp gulped. "please boss. Give us one more chance! I promise you that we will get rid of him." Aksel waved his hand. Black mist surrounded the two of them. "I should just kill you where you stand but I need you for another task. I want you to accompany Sarah on her first mission. I am sending you lot to Iceland where you will be eliminating the hunter's mate. If you successfully eliminate the girl, then I'll reconsider executing you." Bast bowed. "consider it done." Aksel summoned another portal. Wisp and Bast stepped through it ahead of Aksel. Aksel closed the portal behind them.

Mandy changed Hoshi's bandages. His wounds had scabbed over leaving pink scars. Mandy bandaged his wounds back up again. Hoshi touched her hand. "hey pretty lady." He gave her a weak smile. "can I have a few moments of your time? I would love to get to know you better." Mandy smacked him lightly on the arm. "not on my parent's couch." She tossed the old bandages into the trash can behind her. Hoshi leaned forward on his hand. "you are so pretty when you do your medical stuff." She smiled slightly at him. "mom says you'll be able to come home in a couple of days. She thinks that the poison has finally left your system." Hoshi yawned. "I still feel like shit though." He laid his head down his pillow. "how's Winter?" asked Hoshi. "happy and go lucky. He's been out finding your sister. They still haven't made any progress." Retorted Mandy with an air of disgust in her voice. Hoshi rolled his eyes. "you know how adults are. They do a whole lot of talk but not a whole lot of action. I'm heading out once I've gotten a clean bill of health. I can't stand the thought of my sister being missing for one more day. No telling what that bitch has done to her." Mandy held Hoshi's hand. She squeezed it gently. "My sister wouldn't attack us on purpose. She loves us too much to do that. Something just isn't right about any of this. I don't trust the House. I don't trust any outsider outside of my friends and family." Mandy kissed the back of Hoshi's hand. "try to get some rest. I'll keep you updated on what's going on." Hoshi huffed a tired sigh. He closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

Dilys was outside of her shop washing the windows. Winter crept up behind her. He barked playfully at her. Dilys jumped spinning around. "Winter Morrison Price!" she yelled. Winter chuckled wagging his tail. "you nearly made me jump out of my skin. Please don't do that." She pleaded. "sorry mom. I just came by to say hello." Winter changed forms. He slicked his light blonde hair back behind his ears. "have you guys found Sarah yet?" Winter shook his head. "no. The people who have her captive must have moved her again." Dilys placed the bottle of cleaner she had on the window sill. "you know how I feel about you going on these wild goose chases, Winter. I wished you stayed home where you are safe." Winter laughed. "I can't do that. I promised Hoshi that I would find his sister after all it is my fault that she gotten taken." Dilys hugged her son. "you shouldn't blame yourself. Death is a part of life. Bronwyn died protecting her kids. She knew that her time was short and she spent whatever time she had to make sure her kids had a good life." Winter's ears flattened. "I just wished I could have done more. It's just not fair you know? Whoever said that loss gets easier with time was a liar. Here's what really happens: The spaces between the times you miss them grow longer. Then, when you do remember to miss them again, it's still with a stabbing pain to the heart. And you have guilt. Guilt because it's been too long since you missed them last." He wiped away his tears. He smiled slightly. "I am always saddened by the death of a good person. It is from this sadness that a feeling of gratitude emerges. I feel honored to have known them and blessed that their passing serves as a reminder to me that my time is limited. I shall honor her by helping the family any way I can. I've chosen to take her place." Dilys kissed his cheek. "I'm so proud of you. You have come a long way from being that sick and starving boy that showed up on my doorstep." Winter blushed. "oh stop." He coughed into his hand. "I better get going. Try to stay inside." Winter pulled away from his mom. "I'll see you in three days!" he called over his shoulder. Dilys watched as he took off down the street. "they grow up so fast." She whispered.

Penny locked up the house for the night. She turned off the light in the living room. A dark shadow loomed over her. It knocked her out before she even had a chance to fight back. Bast slipped out of the house. He met up with Sarah and Wisp a few blocks away. Sarah smiled. "did she put up a fight?" Bast shook his head. "good. This will make taking care of her easy." Sarah motioned for Bast to follow her. "Aksel says that we must not kill her but to keep an eye on her until he arrives. He has a few things to sort out with Ashley before he can meet us here." Whispers Sarah quietly. "Wisp, I want you to make sure she doesn't wake up. I don't want her to alert my uncle of our presence." Wisp laughed softly. "Oh I'll make sure she won't wake up for a long time." He rubbed his hands together. Bast slapped Wisp upside the head. "Don't go killing her now or else our heads will be the ones that roll next. Just cast a spell sleep on her or something." Penny woke up to the sound of voices. "I can't just cast a spell just out of nowhere. I'm a plague doctor not a miracle worker!" retorted Wisp. Penny slowly backed away. Panic started to settle in. "I can work on putting her into a temporary comatose." Wisp began to check his books. "just give me time." Penny ducked into the darkness. She watched as Wisp walked past her. She jumped on top of him. "hey!" Penny wrapped her arms around Wisp's neck. She applied pressure steadily. Bast grabbed Penny by the back of her shirt. He tore her away from Wisp pinning her against the wall. Penny struggled to get out of his grasp. "let me deal with her." Growled Sarah. Sarah's aura began to glow. She sent a red spike into Penny's spine. Penny howled in pain. The spike released a toxin into Penny's body. Penny fell to the floor unable to move. Sarah touched her cheek. "Sarah, how could you?" rasped Penny weakly. Sarah smiled. "just relax when Aksel gets here, he can take care of you." Penny laid there shaking. "the pain will last only temporary. After a while, you won't feel anything. Just go to sleep." Soothed Sarah. Bast picked Penny up carefully. He took her over to the storage closet and tossed her into there. He then slammed the door shut.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The door to the closet open. A long shadow stood in front of the doorway. "You guys picked a hell of a place to keep her." scoffed Aksel. He picked Penny up gently. "I would expect you guys to have more class than this." He slung Penny over his shoulders. Bast rubbed his hands together. "She was putting up a fight, boss. We had to do something." Aksel waved him off dismissively. "No matter. You got what I've asked of you done and you shall be rewarded." Wisp cracked a grin. "What do we get boss?" he asked. Aksel waved his hand. He used their own auras against them applying pressure steadily. "I realized that by keeping you two morons alive, you nearly compromised our plans. My reward to you is your own extinction. It was nice knowing you, gentlemen." Their blood splattered against the walls. Sarah watched in horror. "Why did you kill them?!" He looked at her. "They did as you asked! Why go through the trouble of killing them?!" He knelt down to her level. He brought his lips close to her ears. "I have no room in my life for failures. They were rewarded with the karma of failing to do as I asked earlier." He stood up again. He opened up a portal. "There is still work that needs to be done. Come along now dear." Sarah followed him through the portal.

A portal opened up in the main foyer. Askel and Sarah walked through it. The portal then vanished again. "I'll make our guest comfortable. Why don't you report to Ashley for your next mission?" suggested Askel. Askel headed upstairs with Penny hanging down from his back. Penny twitched painfully. She stared at Sarah begging her mentally to help her. Sarah stayed right where she was. Her corrupted state kept her from coming to Penny's aid. Sarah went off to find Ashley.

Sam sat near the window looking out it. The moon hung high in the sky. "I trust you slept well?" asked Taniks who was attending to Fang. "sort of. I'm still worried about Penny being missing." Taniks nodded. "I'm hoping to go out and find her." Sam got up from his chair. "Well your wounds have healed enough, I don't see why you can't leave now." Sam grabbed his coat. "Before you leave Samuel, I have some parting words for you." Sam turned to Taniks. "The answers to what you seek are closer than you think. Hold what you care about close to you and lose the things that don't matter. Cherish the timeline you live in now. Leave and come back in one piece." Sam left the cafe. Taniks' parting words stayed with him as he left the town. Something was drawing him towards the mountains. Images flashed in his head.

 _Charlie and Sam were playing out in the woods under Steele's careful eyes. Hayley sat with Steele underneath one of the oak trees. "The kids have taken a shine to you," said Hayley. Steele nodded. She offered him a cup of tea. Steele kindly accepted her offer. Sam got to the top of the hill. Charlie panted as he dragged himself upwards. Sam didn't notice that his brother was standing next to him. "What's that?" asked Sam as he pointed to a hole near the edge of the ravine. "Don't know." Sam could sense a powerful presence coming from it. Sam got close to the hole. He took one step closer to the edge. The rocks underneath his foot gave way sending him spiraling into the darkness. He wasn't sure how long he had been falling for. It seemed like ages before he hit the bottom. He called out in pain once he'd hit the bottom. He rubbed his head. "where am I?" He wondered. Sam got to his feet. He dusted himself off. His stomach began to knot up suddenly. A deep shiver went down his spine. The dark energy he sensed steadily grew stronger. A pair of red eyes watched Sam from a distance. Dark red slime leaked from its jaws._

 _Sam kept walking through the darkness. He knew there had to be a way out. He heard a soft groan behind him. Sam turned around. It was very dark in the cavern he was in. Fear started to settle in. "H-hello?" he stammered. The groan sounded again. Sam gasped as the creature with red eyes appeared. Charlie heard his brother scream. He quickly raced down the hill. He had to get help._

 _The creature slammed Sam against a wall. Sam yowled in pain. He held his arm. Fear turned to panic. He couldn't exactly see the thing that was attacking him. The creature wrapped its tail around Sam. It squeezed him harshly. Sam struggled to get out of its grasp. The creature dragged Sam off with it. It climbed down the walls disappearing further into the darkness._

 _"Firefighter Steele!" Steele looked up. "where's Sam?" he asked. "he's fallen down a hole. We found a cavern at the top of the hill." Firefighter Steele got to his feet. "Hayley, you go with Charlie. I'm heading back to the station to get some equipment."_

 _The creature entered a chamber that had a stone tablet in the center of it. Dark red light filtered through the roof. The creature dropped Sam onto his side before bowing in front of the stone._

 _"si tepoha ehtaha jacion, pliso." the creature murmured to the tablet. Shadows filled the room temporarily. A man wearing dark colored robes appeared. "good. You have done well." The man smiled staring at Sam. "Samuel Peyton, son of Ayesha Peyton and Daron Peyton. Two hunters who have escaped from my organization's radar." Sam backed away slowly. "who are you? why have you brought me here?" The man held up his hand. "my name is Aksel. I have been observing your family for a while now." The creature started to shift. "si sense lyriki. Nishka si clax doege di astahi?" The man shook his head. "no, we need to leave. There is no need to shed blood. Now is not a good time for it." Both of the figures quickly disappeared leaving Sam in the dark._

 _Steele attached a line to his harness. He motioned to his teammates to lower him down. Steele turned the light on his helmet. Steele began his descent into the darkness. He could feel a heavy knot forming in his stomach. Something wasn't right about this cavern. He reached the bottom of the cavern. "Sam?" he called softly. "Sam!" The light of his helmet landed on a hallway that was in front of him. He quickly made his way down it. Sam was huddled in a corner. "Sam?" Sam looked up slowly. Steele knelt down in front of it. "are you okay?" Sam sniffed softly. "no, not really." Steele checked him over for wounds. "you have a few scratches here and there. Nothing too serious." He lifted Sam up in his arms. "Let's get you out of here."_

 _Hayley patched up Sam's scratches. "what did you see down there?" asked Charlie. "I didn't really see much of anything. I was attacked by a creature with glowing red eyes. It took me to a cave that had a big stone tablet in it and this man appeared. He said he knew our mother and father." replied Sam. Steele looked at Hayley worriedly. Hayley shrugged slightly. She wasn't sure what to tell him._

Sam reached the base of the mountains. A large hole sat near two pointed rocks. He could sense dark energy emitting from the hole. "it still hasn't changed." whispered Sam. He shivered feeling someone behind him. "I thought you were supposed to stay at home." Charlie paused in his tracks. "I wanted to come with you." Sam turned to face him. "Charlie, it's too dangerous." Charlie walked up to his brother. "It doesn't matter. What if you get hurt again? Whose going to be there to rescue you?" Sam sighed. "Very well but stay out of sight." Sam pulled out a flashlight. Charlie fell in behind his brother as the two of them walked into the cave.

The inside of the cave was lit dimly by small torches. Each one of the torches held a blue flame within them. Charlie gulped and leaned into his brother's ear. "they sure didn't waste time with the creep factor did they?" Sam chuckled softly. Sam shivered again. He felt a familiar aura. "the cave has been occupied recently. This aura that I'm feeling, feels familiar somehow. Almost as if I have met this person before." A voice ahead of the two brothers laughed. "you are correct." A pair of red eyes glew in the shadows. The figure smiled at Sam. "it's been a while hasn't it, Samuel Peyton? Why, I haven't seen you since you were a kid." Sam took his defense stance. "Aksel." Aksel smiled some more. "you remember my name. Good boy. Too bad I'll have to cut our reunion short. You are in the way of some plans of mine and I cannot allow you to walk the earth for much longer." Sam snarled quietly. "oh wait, you already furthered my plans by appearing here. I know who you are after. Your after the girl aren't you?" Charlie stood by his brother. "how would you know all of this?" asked Charlie. "quite simple actually. I sensed that Samuel would come looking for her. My informants were very quick to snatch her up for me. Too bad they didn't stick around for much longer." Sam snarled again. "now I have someone here who would really love to meet you two." Aksel snapped his fingers. A portal opened next to him. Sarah appeared beside him. "I'm going to leave you here to deal with her. If you manage to make it past her, please feel free to come seek me out further in the caverns." Aksel vanished leaving Sarah alone to deal with her dad and her uncle.

Charlie got in front of Sam. "Sarah, you don't want to fight us." murmured Charlie. "we are your own family. You don't want to hurt us." Sarah snarled. She held up one of her hands. Red vines grew out of the ground. She pinned both her Uncle and her father to the wall. "Sarah." grunted Charlie. "please. Don't do this." he begged. Sarah eyed her father. "you are no longer in control of me. I am only doing what I've been conditioned to do and that is to kill those who stand in my master's way." She tightened her hold on them. Charlie grunted painfully. He tried to free his arms out of her grasp. "Sarah, what would your mother say if she could see you now?" Sarah snarled. "you know nothing!" She released her hold on Sam and tightened her hold on Charlie. A set of vines wrapped themselves around his neck choking him. Tears welled up in Sarah's eyes. "t-t-that man killed your mother. H-h-he isn't what he makes himself out to be." Sarah looked down. She lowered her hand releasing her father. Charlie slid down the wall. "I've been so worried about you. I've missed you, Sarah." Charlie got to his feet. He went over and hugged his daughter. "you are better than this." Sarah held onto her father. Her eyes turned red. Sam gasped. He pulled Charlie away from her. Sarah's knife missed her Uncle's side. "remember she's been corrupted. She's not going to go against her corruption." Sam took his stance. "leave her to me."

Sarah waved her hand. More vines appeared. Blue fire surrounded Sam. He burned through the vines. Sarah kept sending vines at him. Sam dodged each one of her attacks. Fire surrounded his arms. He pointed his fist at her. "ixen darastrix vebren!" A stream of fire came out of his fists. He tried his best not to hurt Sarah. She made a shield of vines around her blocking his attack. Red vines erupted out of the ground underneath Sam sending him into the roof. Sam winced as sharp rocks poked into him. The vines retracted and Sam fell face first onto the ground. Vines wrapped themselves around his arms and legs keeping him pinned to the ground. "you aren't as strong as my master set you out to be." smirked Sarah. "this is going to make your ending much easier." Sam snarled softly. Flames erupted from his back. He burned through his restraints. One of Sarah's vines came up through the ground again. Sam grabbed it. He ripped it out of the ground. His rage was starting to grow. Sarah snarled. "why can't you just die already?!" she snapped. She sent more vines at him. These vines slowly started to glow. Electric energy charged through them. Sam moved to the side. More vines grew through the wall he was standing near. Sam ducked. Sarah could slowly feel herself starting to get exhausted. She then turned her attention to Charlie. She smiled. She waved her hand. Vines grew out of the ground in front of her father. He dodged them. Sarah made the vines purposely miss. They snaked off the wall and stabbed him through the back. "Charlie!" Charlie fell to his knees. Blood leaked down his jaw. Sarah yanked the vines out of him. Sarah felt something slam into her. Sam pinned her against the wall. His form had changed slightly. He roared at her. He grabbed her by the throat. He chucked her across the tunnel. Rage coursed through his veins awakening a demon deep within him.

Sam held his head. Blue energy surrounded him. His body began to glow. Dark ginger fur covered his body. Horns grew out of his forehead. A long tail stuck out behind him. Sam roared at Sarah. His eyes turned a dark shade of red. He charged at her. Sarah held up her hand. She barely had enough energy in her to use her powers again. Sam slashed her across the wrist. He pinned her to the wall again. He brought his fangs down on her neck. Sarah began to scream. Sam bit her neck harder drawing blood. Sarah tried to get Sam off of her. "Sam..please..." begged Charlie. "let her go." Sam eyed Sarah carefully. He retracted his fangs. Red energy erupted out of Sarah sending Sam flying back. She begins laughing. "your a fool for leaving your guard down." She holds her hand up. "Now to finish this." Sam got back on his feet. His eyes began to glow. He roared at Sarah. Blue flames trailed down his back to the tip of his tail. He drew in a huge breath. "Ulhar aishnak vebren!" Blue flames came out of his mouth. They slammed into Sarah sending her flying back. It left burn wounds on her. Flames then surrounded his claws. He slammed into Sarah leaving burning claw marks on her. He landed right behind Sarah. Sarah swayed collapsing. Sam panted. He changed back to his regular form.

 **-End of Book Two-**


	17. Book Three: The Moon Rises Chapter 17

**So just some friendly reminders:**

 **1.) please do not use my ocs names as a username. As flattered as I am to see that, I'd much rather not have the reputation of my characters ruined by the wrong person.**

 **2.) please leave feedback. I'm not talking feedback as in "oh hey this was good" I'm talking actual feedback.**

 **Feedback**

 **[Feed-bak]**

 **Noun**

 **Definition 3 of**

 **Feedback is a reaction or response to a particular process or activity. Example:** _He got very little feedback from his speech_

 **I'm always curious as to what works and what doesn't or what needs improving. The feedback is crucial to improving my performance as a writer.**

 **No feedback=No updates**

 **plain and simple**

 **3.) Please Do not spam for updates. I am not active 24/7 on the website. Please for the love of god, DO NOT beg for updates. Those who do will be blacklisted from my page and their review will be removed.**

 **4.) Please DO NOT SUGGEST IDEAS THAT ARE NOT CANON TO THE CURRENT TIMELINE I AM WRITING FOR! If your ideas happen to co-inside with the current story, then I will consider them. At the same time, it won't happen considering this story is a collab between myself and another writer. You will be blacklisted and have your review removed if you choose to do so.**

 **5.) Request are closed until further notice. If things start to improve then I will gladly open them back up to the public.**

 **I have rules for a reason and I want you guys to respect them. If you have any questions please Private Message me and I will explain it to you.**

 **-Whisper**

 _ **Book Three: The moon rises**_

Chapter Seventeen

Sam rushed over to his fallen brother. He put pressure on Charlie's wound. Charlie leaned against him weakly. "I need to get you out of here." Charlie shakes his head. "n-no, we have to keep going." Sam nods. He lets Charlie climb onto his back. Charlie holds onto his brother. "we fight together." Sam walks further into the caverns with Charlie on his back.

Askel watches their movements from the mist in his hand. He closes his hand in anger. He then turns to Ashley. "see to it that the brothers never make it past where they are now." Ashley bows. "as you wish, my lord." She vanishes from Askel's side. "I knew better than to leave the child by herself. She still isn't strong enough yet to fight them off."

Water trickled through the cracks in the ceiling. Sam could sense that the entrance to Askel's lair was close. "I sense a huge amount of energy coming from down below us," whispers Sam. Charlie nods. "I sense it too. I may not be a hunter but I know what spiritual pressure feels like. There's a lot of it around here." Sam stops suddenly. "what is it, Sam?" asks Charlie. "looks like someone is here to greet us." Sam takes his defense stance. "get ready." Ashley charges straight for Sam knocking him and Charlie against the wall. Ashley then uppercuts Sam in the jaw sending him flying into the roof. Charlie falls onto his back. He slides downwards panting. Sam falls to his knees coughing. "hello boys." greeted Ashley coldly. "it's been a while." Purple mist surrounded Ashley's fist making it turn into claws. Sam grabs Ashley's wrist protecting Charlie from harm. Ashley then swings at Sam again knocking him aside. Ashley charges for Sam again. Blue flames surrounded Sam. He creates a barrier in front of him which knocks Ashley back. He draws in the air around him before blowing a stream of fire at Ashley. Ashley cuts through the stream with her purple claws. She slashes the air in front of her creating shockwaves. Charlie gets in front of his brother taking the blow from himself. Blood hits the ground in front of Charlie. He holds his hands up protecting Sam. He pants softly. "Ashley, we're your family. Why would you want to attack us?" Ashley's eyes narrowed. "you bastards left me to die in that facility!" She attacks Charlie again. Charlie puts his arms up to protect himself. Dark yellow scales begin to appear on his flesh. Ashley growls. She swings at Charlie again. This time Charlie dodges her attack. He places a hand on her side. "shochraos ibafarshan!" yells Charlie. Lightning covered flames erupt out of his hand. The blast was enough to send Ashley into the wall. Some of the ceiling started to come down on top of her.

Charlie falls to one knee. He pants slightly. Purple light shot out of the cracks in the rock. Ashley charges for Charlie only to get knocked back by a stream of blue flames. She uses the wall for support. "how is this possible?!" Charlie smiles. "you learn a thing or two from passing mages. I happened to pick up on the hunter's technique." Ashley snarls. "you don't even have hunter's blood!" she spat. "this may be true but I will do whatever it takes to protect my family!" Lightning flames surrounded Charlie's arm. "shochraos ibafarshan!" he shouts. He lands another blow on Ashley knocking her back. Blue flames cover Sam's body. Charlie moves out of the way. He watches as his brother slammed into Ashley causing an explosion. The blast was enough to send Ashley into the ceiling and for part of the ceiling to collapse onto her. Charlie holds his wound. "we'd better get going." Sam nods. He lets Charlie climb onto his back again.

Ashley's hand pokes through the rubble. She pulls herself out. "I won't lose that easily." she snarls. She changes into her tiefling form. She then begins to chase her brothers. Sam could sense that Ashley was behind them. "Hold on Charlie!" he shouts. He quickly changes forms. Charlie holds onto his brother. Sam picks up the pace. Ashley snarls. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THAT EASILY, SAMUEL!" Purple flames came out of her mouth. Sam dodges her attack. She climbs on the wall beside them. More flames come out of her mouth. Sam keeps dodging her attack. He lowers himself so that way Charlie wouldn't get hurt. Charlie jumps off of his brother's back. "Sam! Keep going! I'll deal with her!" he shouts. Sam pauses. He looks at his brother worriedly. Charlie smiles weakly. "trust me." Sam nods. He disappears around the corner. Ashley stops in her tracks. She begins to circle around Charlie. "your attacks won't work against me!" she leaps at him. Charlie lets out a small sigh. He waits for her to come closer. Lightning forms around him. He holds his hands up to his mouth. A stream of lightning comes out. It collides into Ashley sending her back. This only dazes her for a second. Her claws began to glow. She charges for Charlie again.

The entrance to Askel's lair was marked by a glowing raven. Sam pushes the door open with his shoulder. He padded into the foyer. "welcome to my humble home." cooed a voice. Askel was at the top of the stairs. "I must congratulate you on your ability to escape situations unharmed." Sam snarls at him. Askel jumps down. He lands in front of Sam. Sam draws out his claws. "now that you managed to get here, I have to reward you." He claps his hands. Guards drag Penny out into the open. "Sam!" she shouts. Sam starts to move towards her only to get knocked back. "however you have to earn it. By facing me!" Askel removes his cloak. He had on House Battle Armor. Sam snarls. He bares his fangs at Askel. Sam makes the first move. Askel waves his hand knocking Sam backward. Red circles appear around Sam. Red spears appear out of the circles. Sam howls in pain as they tear into his sides. Penny struggles to get out of the guards' hold. She manages to free one of her arms. She kicks the legs out from underneath one of them before doing the same to the other. She jumps down. She swings one of the spears that she had gotten from the guards. Askel knocks her back. Red circles appear Penny. Sam gets back on his feet. He pushes Penny out of the way.

Charlie slammed back first into the wall. He pants holding his side. He knew wasn't going to be able to keep this up for much longer. Ashley lunges at him. Charlie takes his stance. His eyes begin to glow. Lightning covered flames appear around his arm. He thrusts his fist forward. It connects with Ashley's claws. An explosion goes off knocking them both back. Ashley swings at Charlie again. He dodges her attack. He jumps into the air. He brings his hands up close to his mouth. A stream of lightning flames come out of his mouth. He lands a blow on Ashley burning her back. Ashley howls in pain. Charlie lands behind her. He touches her back with his hand. A beam shoots out of his hand knocking her forward. He kicks his legs out from under her. Ashley turns around sharply. Her claws slash Charlie across the chest leaving a deep wound. Charlie stumbles backward. He falls to his knees panting. Ashley jumps into the air raising her claws. Charlie closes his eyes. He concentrates his aura. He waits for Ashley to get close to him. "shochraos darastrix vebren!" Lightning flames erupt out of Charlie's body swallowing Ashley. A huge explosion goes off rocking the caverns.

Penny lowered her hands away from her face. Sam was on top of her. Red spears were poking out of him. She gasps. "Sam!" Sam smiles at her. He yanks free of the spears. He then turns to Askel. He roars at him. "how did you survive that!" growls Askel. "No matter." He summons a sword to his side. "I'll just finish you myself." Askel traces a red circle in the air with the tip of the sword. Sam gets in front of Penny protectively. A red beam comes out of the circle. Sam creates a barrier around him and Penny protecting them. The beam bounces off of it and hits the balcony above them. Askel frowns. He then sends another beam at them. Sam keeps the barrier up. He uses his barrier to try and absorb some of the energy. He could feel it coursing through him. His eyes began to glow. Blue flames erupt out of his back creating a glowing mane. He roars at Askel before charging at him. Blue flames completely surround him. Askel tries to use his spears. The spears only bounced off of Sam. Sam slams right into Askel. The impact created an explosion which sent Askel flying backward. Sam then shot a stream of flames right at Askel. Askel screamed as the flames burned him. Sam lands on his feet. He growls softly. Askel smiles. "impressive Samuel. I must say that you have improved a lot since our last encounter." The dark mist formed around Askel making him disappear. "too bad I have to run but fear not, you aren't alone." with that Askel laughed and disappeared. The ground underneath Sam and Penny shook. The creature that Sam had encountered all those years ago broke out through the ground. It swung its tail at Sam. Sam dodged away from it. The creature then went for Penny. Penny moved out of the way. She picked up the spear she had before. She charged for the creature. She slashed it across the knee joint. The creature howled swinging its tail again. Penny dodged it. She swung at it again. The creature then kicked her away with one of its legs. Penny slammed into the wall back first.

Sam jumped into the air. Blue flames surrounded one of his paws. He slammed it down into the creature's back burning it. The creature howled. It swatted Sam away with its tail. Penny got back on her feet. "Sam! Light the tip of my spear!" Sam nods. He runs over to her. Penny holds her spear up. Sam sets the tip of it on fire. Penny swings the spear at the creature. She burns the top of its leg. She dodges its tail. Sam shoots a stream of fire at its side. The creature howls in pain. Sam tosses Penny onto his back. She smiles. She holds onto his neck fur as he leaps into the air. She raises her spear. Sam shoots a stream of fire at its back. The creature tries to swing at them but misses. Instead, it knocks down some of the loose tiles. The tile knocks Penny off of Sam's back. She rolls for a bit before getting back on her feet. Sam grunts as he tries to get out of the rubble. The creature lunges for Sam. Penny picks up her spear. She charges for the creature stabbing it in the eye with her spear. The creature begins to swing its head in agony. Penny rushes over to Sam. She manages to move out of the tiles out of the way giving Sam enough room to slide out. Sam stands in front of Penny. He lowers himself down so Penny could climb on. They slip out while the creature is distracted.

Penny hugs Sam's neck. "am I glad to see you!" Sam lets out a small churr of amusement. He heads back the way he came. He stops once he gets to the tunnel that Charlie and him were at last. There was fallen rocks everywhere. There were also large cracks in the walls. "we have to be careful." whispers Penny. Sam nods. He senses that his brother is nearby. He finds his brother laying down on the ground. He quickly rushes over to him. Penny slides off of his back. Sam nudges his brother's hand. Charlie didn't move or twitch. Sam puts an ear up to his chest. He closes his eyes relieved that at least Charlie's heart was still beating. "he's knocked out." whispers Penny. She carefully lifts Charlie up. She slings him over Sam's back before climbing on. "I sense that there's something else here. We'd better keep moving." Sam runs down the corridor. He starts to sense warmth nearby. A bright light greeted them at the end of the tunnel.

Sam raced Charlie to Nurse Flood's house. Penny motions for Sam to wait outside. Penny carries Charlie inside. Helen got to work on fixing Charlie up. Penny walks back outside. Sam comes out from behind Mike's van. He looks at her worriedly. "his wounds are very deep. He'll need to stay here for a few weeks." Sam changes forms. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess." He hugs her gently. Penny leans against him. "I kind of expected this to happen. I know that there's nothing I can do to escape it now." She wraps her arms around him. "I'll figure out something," promises Sam. The two of them head back to the cafe where Taniks sat waiting for them. "I see that your mission went well." Sam growls softly. "the three of us could have died down there! How come you didn't tell me my sister was working for Askel?! What else are you hiding from me?!" he snaps. Taniks takes a sip of his tea. "I knew this day would come. Alright. I'll give but Samuel, the answers I give you probably will be more than you expect." He sets his cup down on the table. He gives Sam a serious look. "we'll start on the day your village burned to the ground. You remember that, right?" Sam shakes his head. "well the village you and your son were taking shelter in was burned down to the ground by Askel. You were trapped in the house you shared with your son. You would have died in that fire had it not been for your powers but in keeping you alive it cost you something important: your memory. That's why you can't remember what happened to you." Sam holds his head. "it's not true. I remember waking up in a lab. They injected something into me. That's why I couldn't remember." Taniks laughed. "that's what your brain wants you to think. Your soul has another one attached to it. As to who that person is I do not know. I have a feeling you will in time." He then turns to Penny. "Now that the truth has been revealed, I offer you a choice, Ms. Morris. A chance to live a normal life if you will. I can offer you a place to live that will be well protected or you can join us at the House of the Moon where you will still be safe but have to endure a lifetime of Hunter madness. The choice is yours." Penny looks to Sam for guidance. Sam looks at her. "I will respect either decision you make." she sighs. "can I have a moment to think about it?" Taniks nods. "give me your answer in the morning."

Penny stood near the quay watching the midnight tide. Her hair blew in the breeze. She let out a small sigh. She wasn't sure how to feel about her current situation. She knew better than to get attached. She heard someone walk up to her. "can't sleep?" asked a voice. "you could say that." she replies quietly. Sam stands by her. "They who are overly attached to their family members experiences fear and sorrow, for the root of all grief is an attachment. Thus one should discard attachment to be happy," she whispers. Sam places a hand on her shoulder. "Penny, I know why you don't want to get attached to people. I know you're scared of losing the ones you love but you have to let go of that fear now." He touches her cheek. She stares into his eyes. "please don't make this decision any harder than what it needs to be, Samuel." He holds her close. "I don't want to lose you," he whispers. She sighs. "I know you don't but I'm scared that something bad is going to happen." "Taniks said that either way you would be safe." He pulls away from her. "why would he lie about that?" She eyes him in disbelief. "Do you really believe everything he says?" "well yeah. He's the only one that remembers who I was in the past." She punches him in the chest with her hand. "You don't think that we remember too?! You're going to put your trust in some guy who claims that he knows you?! Sam! For fucks' sake! We're your own god damned family! We remember who you are!" She pulls away from him. "Your brother, Your son, Elvis, and the others, we all remember. We all know what you were like before you disappeared. Before you vanished." She starts to walk away from him. "I had feelings for you after Danny passed away. You should know how hard it was for me because you were there. You were the only one there for me when he passed away. Those feelings that I had for you then are gone now. I'm sorry." I'm-" she runs into the cafe slamming the door behind her. Sam stands outside in shock.

"So you have chosen to accept my offer on a place to live where you would be carefully guarded?" Penny nods. Taniks dips his head. "very well. I'll arrange for some of my men to come and collect you." Penny bows. "thank you." She walks past Sam not saying a word to him. "Samuel, you'll be following me to the House of the Moon. I've arranged for your family to come live with us as well." Sam nods quietly. Taniks gets up from the recliner. "be down at the harbor by this afternoon. Do try to be on time."

Sam knocks on the door to Penny's room. "hey." he greets softly. Penny keeps her back to him. "I know you are angry with me. I can sense it. Can we at least say goodbye to each other?" Penny turns around to face him. Penny avoids eye contact with him. She bites her lip. "goodbye...Sam." She picks up her bag and walks past him. Some of Taniks' men wait for her down at the docks. One of them takes her bag from her. Penny hops onboard the boat. Sam watches her from the top of the stairs. He starts to wave to her. "farewell Penny. May we see each other again some day." Penny looks up at him. She smiles slightly before waving back. The dull ache in her chest pulsates more. The boat begins to pull away from the dock. Sam watches as it fades off into the distance. "please take care of yourself." he whispers. "I hope that one day you'll find what you are looking for." He rests his hand on the railing.

Penny watches as the last of PontyPandy faded into the fog. Loneliness and uncertainty crept in her heart. The pain of leaving hit her like a ton of bricks. Usually, whenever she left, it wasn't as painful. This time it was. She placed a hand over her heart. "why does it hurt to say goodbye all of a sudden. They'll be fine. They've always managed to pull through without me but this time...it's different. It's like saying goodbye to what I've known for years." Silent tears fall down her cheeks. She smiles to herself. "but at least now I'll be able to start over." Saying that left a bitter taste in her mouth.

The late afternoon hours soon settled in.

Helen helped Charlie down the stairs. Sam waited for Taniks at the top. He took one last look at PontyPandy. His friends had gathered to say goodbye to him and Charlie. Hoshi and James were already on the boat with their dad. Taniks walked up to Sam. "you ready?" he asked. Sam nods. He waves goodbye to his friends who all wave back. "farewell Sam!" "Safe travels!" "come back safely!" they all shout. Sam boards the boat with his brother and his family. Taniks motions for the captain to get going. Sam sighs softly. The boat pulls away from the dock. The captain sounds the fog horn. Charlie places a hand on his brother's shoulder. "she'll be okay, Sam. Penny is a tough girl. I heard about how she helped you fight against Askel and that creature." Sam smiles slightly. "like how you managed to fight off Ashley in the tunnels?" Charlie laughs. "yep. I still got my ass handed to me though. I guess my skills could use some work still. I'm not as in control of them as you are." Sam nods. "using Hunter magic isn't as easy as it looks but I'm sure you'll get there some day Charlie." Sam looks out over the water. He felt an odd sense of peace hit him. Their war against Askel and his sister had only begun...

 **A/N: I've decided not to make Sam and Penny a pairing in this story. Having the pairing exist got in the way of the events I had planned for the timeline of this story hence why they parted ways. But do not fret. I do have plans for her further down the road.**

 **-Whisper**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, guys I just wanted to say that my stories will be put on an indefinite hiatus.**

 **Indefinite**

 **Adjective**

 **Def 1 of**

 **Lasting for an unknown or unstated length of time**

 **I recently got hired as a modeler for a game server which means that I will be busy until whenever the game releases. I am very sorry to those of you who do take time out of your day to read this story.**

 **I enjoy what I do as a 3D modeler. I really do. I hope that you guys will be understanding of my current situation.**

 **PM me if you have any further questions or comments**

 **\- Whisper**

Chapter Eighteen:

The House of the Moon sat on the cliffs of Ireland. It was located in one of the old castles marked by waving purple flags that each had the House logo on them. Guards stood at the gate. "Lord Taniks approaches! Long live Lord Taniks!" one of them shouted. The guards bowed in front of Taniks. "welcome home sir." greeted one of the guards. "good to see you lads. I have the Jones family in our presence. Where is Midna?" A blue mist appears in front of Taniks. A dark winged figure rose from the mist wearing a bird skull with a swirl mark on it. "you rang sire?" Taniks smiles. "can you show Sam and his family to their quarters? I have another matter that needs to be attended to." Midna bows. "of course. Follow me, gentlemen."

Midna pushes open the doors to the castle. The main foyer was huge. There was a second level above them. A dark purple carpet sprawled out in front of them with the same swirl mark that was on Midna's head. She took them upstairs. Their quarters were located on the far right of the castle. "Each one of you has a room completely to yourselves. The dining hall is located in the center hall on the second level behind me. If you have any more questions please feel free to ask a member of the guard." Sam nods. "thank you Midna." Midna smiles before disappearing in a cloud of blue mist and feathers. Sam looks at his brother. "I think I'll take the room at the end of the hallway." Charlie gives him a thumbs' up. Sam heads down the hallway. He needed a few moments to himself.

The inside of his room was lit up nicely. His bed sat in the center of the room. Sam sat his bag down on the top of it. He then sat down on top of the bed. He rubbed the back of his neck sighing. He took off his boots kicking them off to one corner of the room. He laid back on the bed. He closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

 _Sam was running across an open field. He could feel the cold grass brush up against his fur. He didn't know where he was running off to. He was somehow enjoying the rush he felt from being free. The stars covered the sky like a blanket. There was one star that shined the brightest amongst them. That star was calling to Sam. "home." whispered a voice in his head. The word escaped his lips. This confused him. He suddenly came to the realization that he wasn't in his own body. This body belonged to someone else. He felt his body paused suddenly. Sam wasn't in control of the movements. "who are you?" asked a voice. Sam turned around. A brown haired female was standing in the void with him. "I'm Sam. Can I ask what your name is and how I got here?" The female hesitated. "Byrn Reese. You are in the void world. The place where dreams happen. As to how you got here, I guess by falling asleep some place." Byrn squares Sam up. "I'm guessing you're a lost spirit?" Byrn eyes him. "how did you know?" "I can sense that you've been away from your body for a long time. The fact that you appeared in my dream is proof of that." Byrn nods. "makes sense." "The question I have to ask you is: Are you the one that Taniks sensed that was within me?" Byrn nods. "I don't know how you and I are joined though. I guess your tiefling form needed something to awaken it. I wouldn't have the answers for you." Sam rubs his forehead. This was a lot to take in. "you should probably go. It's dangerous to be away from your body for too long. I just hope that you are able to find answers for the both of us."_

Sam woke up. He heard a heavy knock on his door. "come in." he calls tiredly. He groans sitting upright. He had a slight headache. One of the guards poked their heads in. "Samuel, you've been requested out in the yards by his lordship. I've been asked to escort you." Sam nods. "okay just give me a minute. I have a headache." Sam slowly gets to his feet. The guard bows in front of him. "my name is Severen." Sam shakes his hand. Severen leads Sam out into the yards. A wolf was standing next to Taniks. Severen coughs lightly. "I have brought Samuel to you, my lord." Taniks waves his hand dismissing him. Severen leaves the two of them in peace. Taniks turns around to face Sam. "I figured this place was better suited to answer any questions you may still have." "Byrn, who is she?" Taniks frowned. "Byrn was a huntress captured by Askel and his crew. She had succumbed to a brutal fate. She wasn't tamed like you and I are. She was a wild one living with her family near the foot of the Alaskan mountains. They mostly fed off other predators and smaller prey. Sweet girl that one. Aksel captured her for his own purposes. He wanted to artificially create hunters using actual real-life hunters. That's why he made it his mission to try and track your family down. He used her to find you." Sam held his head again. "How come her and I are one? Who am I really?" Taniks eyes him. "Who are you is up to you. Who you choose to be is decided by your actions. Your hunter form was not quite awake yet. It had entered a state of slumber for quite a long time. Byrn's soul was enough to wake it up again. She is the only one who knows how to use it. Without her, you would have been wiped out a long time ago. However, she was missing the one element that you possessed: A heart. Compassion." Sam started to understand. "you are the embodiment of justice itself. Only you can bring down Aksel but I sense that time for the three of you to meet is nearing. Trust in her to help you fight. Trust in yourself to protect the ones you love." Taniks looked down at his pocket watch. "have I answered all the questions you have?" he questions. Sam nods. "very well. As you were Samuel."

Severen took Sam back to his quarters. "Sam!" Charlie runs up to him. "there you are!" Sam looks at Severen. Severen bows before leaving them in peace. "I need to ask a favor." Sam motions for Charlie to continue. "I want you to help me practice my abilities." Sam crosses his arms. "why? This war doesn't involve you. You shouldn't try to get involved." "Those bastards killed my wife! I'm not going to let them get away with it." Sam sighs. "I'll help you but on the condition that you try not to get hurt next time." Sam waves at Severen. Severan approaches them. "do you guys have a training ring?" Severen nods. "yeah. It's just downstairs below the yard. I'll take you guys there."

There were trainee soldiers practicing their skills downstairs. The room smelled of leather and sweat. Charlie wrinkled his nose up in disgust. Severen approached the trainer. "these two would like to train in the arena." The trainer eyed Charlie. "his friend I could understand but really? This." He places a finger on Charlie's chest. "this whelp could get his entire rib cage kicked in with one punch." Charlie snarled at him. "Hey!" The trainer loomed over him. Sam got between them. "I wouldn't go insulting my brother if I were you. You may end up getting more than you bargained for." The trainer motioned to the training ring with his thumb. Severen hung back from them as they each entered one side of the ring. Sam cracked his knuckles. "Don't hold back." Charlie takes his stance. "trust me I don't plan to."

The trainer rang a bell signaling to them that they could begin their session. Tattoos appeared on Sam's arm. Blue flames surrounded his fingers turning them to bright blue, glowing claws. He lunged at Charlie. Charlie blocked his attack his arm. Sam swung at Charlie's head. Charlie ducked. Sam broke out of Charlie's hold. He swung his claws and uppercut Charlie. Charlie stumbled backward. Sam swung at him again pinning him to the chains. Charlie grunted. He placed his hands on Sam's arm in an effort to try and get him off. Sam broke out of his hold. He jumped backward. Charlie placed his hands on the ground. An electrical shockwave came right for Sam. Sam jumped into the air. He placed both of his hands up to his mouth. He breathed a stream of flames at Charlie. Charlie created an electrical barrier in front of him. The impact created an explosion. Sam came charging through the black smoke. Blue flames surrounded his fist. "ulhar dragon strike!" He punched his brother in the chest. He sent him flying into the wall behind him. Charlie's back slammed into the wall hard enough to create a crack in the stone. He coughed up blood. He slid down the wall panting. The trainer smiled. "I told him." Charlie wiped the blood from his jaw flicking it onto the ground. He got to his feet weakly. Electricity and fire surrounded his arms. His eyes started to glow. He charged at Sam one last time. He jumped into the air. He held up his fist. Sam's eyes began to glow as well. Flaming wings snapped out of his back. " Ulhar darastix vebren!" Blue flames came out of his mouth knocking Charlie into the ceiling. Charlie then fell onto the ground. He laid there quietly. The trainer rang the bell again announcing that the session was over.

Sam gave himself a few moments to calm down. He walked over to his fallen brother. Charlie laid there groaning in pain. Tears and blood streamed down his face. Sam knelt by him. He offered Charlie his hand. "don't give up. We all get stronger in time." Charlie sat up. He hugged his brother. Sam held his brother close. Severen arranged to have Charlie fixed up by one of their field medics. Charlie luckily had only scratches and bruises that would heal over time. Sam didn't leave any burn wounds on him. Charlie limped quietly next to Sam. Sam kept his arm around him for support. He took him back to their quarters. "I think I should have held back a little." comments Sam. "you did as I asked of you. You did warn me that you weren't going to hold back. I hesitated." rasps Charlie. "You weren't supposed to hold back. You should have let your emotions loose, Charlie." Charlie leans against his brother. "I know. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I almost did the same thing when I faced Ashley. The only reason why I didn't was that her aura was the same aura I felt when I lost Bronwyn. The anger just kind of took control." Charlie sat down on his bed. He groaned again. "I hated her. I wanted to kill her. I just wasn't strong enough to. I know I shouldn't think that way because she is family. Deep down, I know a part of her didn't mean to do it. As much as I want to hope that we'll get her and Sarah back, I know it's not going to happen. I've lost my daughter, my sister, and my wife. All because I'm too worthless to do anything about it." It broke Sam's heart to hear Charlie say that. "You aren't, Charlie. You've sacrificed more things than anyone else I know. We'll get them back. We'll free Ashley and Sarah from their corruption I promise you." He hugged his brother again. "all you have to do is have faith in yourself. I would have been dead in that tunnel had it not of been for you. You brought me back home in one piece. Remember that." Sam left Charlie alone to rest. He went off into his room. He hoped Penny was doing okay.

Penny's boat docked in Italy. A man wearing dark colored robes waited for her. "are you Ms. Morris?" he asked. She nods. "My name is Demetrius. I will be your personal bodyguard throughout the duration of your stay here." He took her bag from her. "come." Penny followed quietly behind him. She felt uneasy about all of this. Taniks didn't mess around when it came to things like security. Demetrius stuck to her side like glue. "your house is located Rome. I hope that's okay." she nods silently. Demetrius held the passenger door open for her. Penny got into the car. Demetrius then tossed her bag into the trunk before getting in on the Driver's side.

Country side rolled past them. Penny kept her gaze focus out of the window. Her head was reeling. Her emotions were conflicting with each other. _Why? The mission he's on is far too dangerous. Why do I feel like I should be with him?_ She wondered. _It's not like the two of us are close. I just cared about him as a friend. I just wanted to help him get his memory back but it seems like this Taniks fellow is doing the job for me. He doesn't need me anymore. There are no romantic feelings between us. I do not need him. He's fine on his own. He has Charlie and his nephews. He'll be fine. You just need to focus on bettering yourself._ She swallowed a painful lump that had formed in her throat. _It's for the best. You can't fall in love with anyone Penny. Remember what happened with Danny?_ Images of her and Sam began reeling in her head. His touch. His voice. Everything about him had given Penny comfort. Without him, the storm that had long since died had come back. She rested her head against the back of the seat.

The canals of Venice sparkled in the sunlight. Small boats came floating down the canal. White walled houses with orange tiled roofs loomed over Penny and Demetrius. Penny's house sat up on top of one of the hills overlooking the canals and houses down below. Demetrius unlocked the door for Penny. "welcome home." he whispers. "please do make yourself comfortable. I will be down here if you need anything." Penny headed upstairs. She let out a small sigh. She walked into the bedroom to find that the bed and everything else had been done up for her. She set her bag down on the bed and sat down at the desk which sat close to her bed. This was going to be her new home. She looked around at the empty walls. She reached into her bag and pulled out a picture that she had brought with her. It was of her and Danny together. "we're home Daniel." she whispered as she set it down on the desk. She laid a finger on it. "at least I still have you." She rested her head on her arms.

Station Officer Steele locked his office for the night. He tucked the keys into his pocket. He sensed someone was behind him. He turned around to see Taniks standing at the bottom of the stairs. Steele placed a hand over his heart. "I wished you wouldn't scare me like that." Taniks smiles. "Apologies but I must talk to you." Station Officer Steele sighs. "I don't know why you choose now to talk to me. I'm getting ready to go home." Taniks holds up his hand. "it'll only take a moment, Norris." The both of them step into the office. "You know that I don't do business with the House. I don't know why you would expect me to talk to you but you have Sam with you." Taniks sits down in one of the chairs. "do not fear friend. I will make my visit worth your time. I came by to share something disturbing that I have seen within the past few hours. It's in regards to Samuel's fate in the timeline of events that are currently going on."

 **I know what a horrible way of ending the chapter but I cannot give away all of my secrets. I just want to say that it's been an honor working with you guys. I hope that you guys will still be here by the time I come back.**

 **Just a recap:**

 **My stories are being placed on an Indefinite Hiatus until further notice. I recently got hired as a 3D modeler to work on assets for a game. As to how long this will last, who knows. If you are curious as to how things are going or want updates, please feel free to PM me.**

 **Keep in mind the rules regarding my review section are still the same. My rules are:**

 **1.) DO NOT spam for updates**

 **2.) DO NOT ask to have me write a story for you**

 **3.) DO NOT suggest ideas that ARE NOT canon to the timeline I'm creating**

 **4.) DO leave feedback. Feedback is a must. Don't just tell me you like the story. I know your Who, I know your What, I just have to know your Why.**

 **Adieu**

 **-Whisper**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Steele went home that night with Taniks' words playing in his head. _You must prepare yourself for a fate worse than death. It is his destiny to stop his sister. His sister wishes to open Blood Paradise, to use the plague as a means to an end. To stop her own suffering. Sam and Byrn's splintered souls will be the key to closing the portal for good. I suggest you cling onto whatever moments you have with him now. You may not get that chance later._

 _Get that chance later..._

The end of that sentence bounced around in Steele's mind. Silent tears welled up in his eyes. That was the last thing he wanted for Sam. He picked up the picture of him and Hayley. He ran his fingers over the top of it. _Why must the world be so cruel? I'm losing Samuel, Hayley. Let's hope that Sam is able to stop Ashley and stay alive. He's a brave man. He won't die that easily._

-A solid month passes-

The skies over PontyPandy turned a red color. A dark haze hung over the seaside town. A boat docked in the harbor. Severen tied the boat to the dock. A cloaked figure stood on it. The runes on their blade glew. "good luck." Severen offers the figure his hand. The figure clasps it tightly. "I'm sure you and Bryn will have each other's back." The figure nodded. They pulled away from him. Sam could already feel Bryn stirring with excitement. Judgment day was here. After a month of rigorous training, they were finally ready to put an end to Ashley's reign of terror. * _We need to hurry. I can sense that the ritual is getting ready to begin. Be careful when venturing into the woods though. I sense a powerful presence near the base of the mountain.*_ came Bryn's voice.

Sam decided to head by the fire station. He wanted to say one last goodbye to his crew before heading out to the mountains. He entered the fire station. He couldn't help but feel a sense of dread creep up on him. Something told him that he needed to pick up the pace. He ran upstairs. His vision changed. The room turned a dark blue color. There was an orange trail leading up to the office door. Sam opened the office door. His blood ran cold. The windows to the Office had been smashed in. Blood puddles stained the ground. The desk was upturned. Sam carefully approached the desk. He paled when he spotted a familiar figure near it. He knelt by it. He turned it over. Steele had his hand resting over his stomach protectively. He heard him moan quietly. "Sam." croaks Steele. He reaches out for him. Sam takes his hand. "I have to get you help," he whispers. Steele shakes his head. He coughs. "it's too late. You have to complete your mission, Sam." He touches Sam's cheek. Sam's eyes begin to water. "A terrible plague is coming, Sam. We'll cross paths again. I'm going to see Hayley now." Sam shakes his head. "no. I can't lose you." Steele smiles weakly. "you have no reason to be afraid now. Good luck. I'll be watching over you." Sam felt Steele go still in his lap. Sam let Steele's body rest on the ground again. He got to his feet. * _Was he important to you?*_ Sam nodded. * _Yeah. He was. From the memories I had of him, he took care of me and Charlie when we were kids. He became another dad to me.*_ He gripped the upturned desk gently. * _I know we need to head to the mountain urgently, but I need to know what happened to the others.*_

Sam searched the Fire Station. He noticed that there were more signs of struggle. A figure approached Sam from behind. They slowly began to raise their hands over Sam. Sam felt the auras change. He dodged out of the way. He grabbed his attacker's wrist before kneeing them in the chest. He then slammed them down onto the ground. He heard the figure gasp for air. They had on a brown cloak. Sam carefully removed their hood. Ellie was staring up at him. "Samuel? What the hell are you doing here?" He helped her up. "I could say the same for you." Ellie dusts herself off. "Steele, where is he?" Sam kept quiet. He looks away. Ellie bit her lip. Tears welled up in her eyes. "great, just when I thought things couldn't get worse." she limped over to the couch. She sits down on it. "I was hoping he'd be alive. The others were taken by that bitch. I have a feeling he didn't stand a chance." Sam sits by her. He places a hand on her shoulder. "I'll get them back. Trust me." She smiles. " thanks, Sam." He holds her close. "in the meantime, you better head into town. No doubt they'll try to come to get you." Ellie nods. "you sure you don't want me to come with you, Sam?" Sam places a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be alright. I'm not alone. Take care of everyone, okay?" Ellie nods. She hugs him one last time before darting off downstairs. Sam soon follows suit.

The trees near the mountains were suffering from corruption. The bark developed red blisters. The leaves turned a light red color. The soil looked infected. Sam shudders. He takes his ax off his back. * _I can sense a powerful presence. Be on alert._ * Sam continued walking forward. A robed figure stood guarding the entrance. They had their back turned to Sam. "so you came?" he asked. "are you responsible for the corruption?" asked Sam. "part of it. The other part is thanks to your sister. No worries though. I have no need in fighting you." A dark mist formed behind them. "however one of my minions would like to." Another robed figure appeared. Blades formed on their hands. They lunged at Sam. Sam swung his ax. He caught their blades. "I WILL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!" they shouted as they jumped away from Sam. They took another swing at Sam. Sam moved to the right. He swung his ax. He struck them in the side. He then flung them forward. The figure caught themselves with their blade. They jumped into the air. Sam sidestepped. He slammed the blade of his ax into their back. He then dragged it downwards. The figure gasped for air before falling onto their knees. Sam kicked them away. He turned to see that the figure who was guarding the cave earlier was gone. Sam kept his ax close to his side as he ventured into the cave.

Penny looked up from the book she was reading. She couldn't help but feel that something was off. She looked at her phone. She picked it up. It had been a while since she really touched it. The screen glew once she touched the home button. A really long message from Sam caught her attention. She bit her lip. She opened her phone to read it:

 _Penny-_

 _I know you and I haven't spoken to each other in a month. I missed those nights were you and I would hold each other. You would always remind me of what I was in the past. I'm very grateful for those moments. There is something I must tell you. I realize you might not believe me when I say this but, I have another soul living within me._

 _The other soul is a spirit of a Wild Hunter. Someone by the name of Bryn. Taniks told me that she was the reason why I was able to fight. He said that she and I are the keys to finally stopping Ashley._

 _However, like with any good things, there's a catch. There's something you must do for me before I tell you. I want you to take care of Cedric. Make sure nothing bad happens to him. More importantly, I want you to continue taking care of yourself. I know how badly you wanted to live a life free of conflict. Those are my final wishes to you._

 _Now onto the bad part. You see, fate wishes another ending for me. I can't really go into too much detail about what that ending is. Just note that it was an honor in knowing you. I shall cherish the memories I currently have of you. Even if I can't get the ones I had back._

 _I love you,_

 _Samuel Peyton Jones_

Penny felt her eyes grow hot. She clenched her phone tightly in her hand. She read his message over and over again. She felt her heart shatter. She sobbed into her hands. Her phone falling into her lap. She had lost another thing that was important to her.

Demetri sensed that Penny was distressed. He went upstairs to check on her. "is everything okay?" She looks at him. "I need to get back to PontyPandy. It's urgent." Demetri lofts an eyebrow. He tilts his head at her. She shows him the text. "I have to help him." Demetri bows. "of course. If that is your wish, let us go."

Penny shoved some of her stuff into a bag. She left the house she was staying in. She boarded the boat with Demetri. She clutched her bag close to her. _Samuel, please tell me you haven't done anything stupid._ She begged in her head.

Meanwhile,

A dark robed figure appeared behind Ashley. "Mistress, the man of the hour is here." A wicked smile formed on Ashley's lips. "excellent. Let the corrupted ones from their cages. Let them know that it is time to play with our newest arrival. That should buy us plenty of time to unseal the plague." The figure bowed. "as you wish." He stepped away from her.

Ashley touched the smooth surface of the giant red window in front of her. "dear brother, neither you or Charlie is going to stop me this time. It's time for you to either join me." The surface of the window began glowing.

"or die..."

 **I know that I have been taking an awfully long time with updating this story. I just wasn't sure where to take the storyline. It's kind of hard to update something that people hardly show appreciation for.**

 **So I have decided. The next chapter may or may not end the story. It just depends on how long it is.**

 **-Whisper.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:

Sam ventured further into the cave. He reached one of the main chambers. This was the same chamber that he and Charlie had that fight in. Sam kept his ax clenched firmly in his hands. He glanced around the chamber. A soft scraping sound caught his attention. "is that a little fishy I hear?" sneered a voice. Sam took his defensive stance. The figure's hook blades shimmered in the darkness. "come out. Come out. Wherever you are." The figure then jumped onto the ceiling. It started climbing towards Sam. The figure jumped down on top of him. Sam grabbed their ankles. He flipped onto his back slamming them onto the ground. He then drove the blade of his ax into their neck. He hears their lungs fill up with blood. He ripped his ax out of them. Another one landed behind him. "I'll skin ya alive!" They swung their blade at him. Sam moved to the side. He swung his ax at them. The blade erupted into flames. They burned the figure. The figure howled in pain. Sam drove his ax into their chest and cut down. He kicked their body away. Sam placed his ax back on his holster. _*Is it me or does it feel like there's more of them?_ * Sam sighs. _*I don't know. Let's keep going._ *

The door to Ashley's lair loomed over them. The stonework had a glowing red symbol on it. Sam pushed against the doors. He heard them groan open. The doors finally opened up. There were three splicers standing in the foyer. Their blades glimmered in the torchlight. "clean up this mess! I want it all cleaned up before I get home!" shouted one of them. "I'll make your skin into a nice scarf!" shouted another. The splicers ran at Sam from every side. Sam drew his ax. Sam twirled it around in his hand. Flames erupted out of it. He attacked one of the splicers. He drove his blade into their shoulder before kicking them away. He turned to face one of the other ones. He swung his ax into their rib cage breaking it. He cut downwards. The third splicer swung at Sam's head. Sam ducked. He grabbed the other Splicer with his free hand. He slammed their head into the ground. He then slammed his boot down on top of it. He ripped his ax out of the Splicer's rib cage. He panted looking at the carnage. He set his ax back on his holster.

Sam walked up the steps. He could sense that his sister was further down in the lair. He walked down the hallway. Raven banners hung down from the ceiling. Some part of him felt that this was too easy. The runes on his ax glew. He held his head. He felt a raging headache overcome him suddenly. Images flashed in his head.

 _Ashley walks down the hallway followed by another figure. "are you guys sure that you have found the Red Mirror?" The figure nods. "yes, my queen." Ashley smiles. "good. Are our guests comfortable." she asks. "yes. The corruption process has already started for one but the other appears to not be responding to it." Ashley turns to Askel. "you better find a way to make them take it." she snaps._

The vision soon fades. Sam shakes his head. * _Is there a lab nearby?*_ asked Sam. * _Do I look like I know? Maybe she has a map somewhere around here?_ * Sam looks around the room. He notices that there is another set of steps in the room. There was one going up and another going down. He heads downstairs.

Water touched the front of his boots. Sam cringed slightly. He heard the tiles above him move. "is someone there?" asked a voice. Blades shined in the darkness. Sam groaned inwardly. "come on. Not another one of these." He drew his blade. His blade erupted into flames. He hurled it at the splicer. The blade landed dead center on the splicer's chest. The splicer screamed as he fell into the water. Sam ripped his ax out of his chest. He put it back it back on his holster. He kicked the body away from him. The room was dimly lit. Water was pouring in through a broken pipe. Sam pushed open another door. The door opened up into a lab of sorts. There were bloodstains on the walls. Broken tile creaked underneath his boots. Sparks flashed in the darkness from broken wires. "geez they made a right mess of this place." he whispers. He drew his ax again. There were two doorways in the room with him. One had a sign above it which read: OBSERVATION ROOM while the other read: EXPERIMENTATION. "it can't be that easy, right?" Sam's head began to buzz again. He was greeted to another vision.

 _"let's see I need to apply 100ccs of the Corruption Serum. That will cause the subject's body to mutate."_

 _The figure paced the room. Another one laid on the table. The scientist approached the table with a glowing red vile. "now just stay still." Arnold began struggling. "no! No! Get that away from me!" The scientist raised a needle. He stabbed it into Arnold's arm. Arnold howled in pain._

The vision ended. He had to steady himself. He entered the hallway marked OBSERVATION. The room had a singular window in it. The room faced out to an operating table with a large screen in the back. The sheets were stained in blood. Sam peered in through the glass. He let his vision change. The environment turned a light blue shade. He detected an orange aura somewhere in the room. His vision went back to normal. The blue lights in the room suddenly went out. The figure's skin began pulsating a red color. A voice spoke to him in the darkness. Their voice sounded distorted. "you came. You finally came." The voice let out joyful sobs. "I honestly thought you weren't." Dust fell down from the roof. "what's this? You don't care about me? Traitor! TRAITOR! TRAITOR! I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" An orange blade shattered through the glass. Sam jumped backward. He swung his blade. He chopped the tip of the blade off. The figure howled in pain. They ripped their hand up. The figure leaped onto the wall. "AFTER ALL THIS TIME, ALL YOU CARED ABOUT WAS YOURSELF!" A stream of orange liquid was flung at Sam. Sam dodge rolled out of the way. Sam's blade erupted into flames again. He flung his blade at the figure. It went across it's back. The figure howled in pain. They lunged at Sam. Sam moved out of the way. He caught his blade in his hand. He swung at the figure. He rammed his blade into the figure's shoulder blade. He dragged it downwards. He pulled it out of its shoulder. He then slammed his ax into the figure's jaw. The figure screamed gargedly. He swung at Sam. Sam felt the blade brush against his stomach. He grunted. He jumped backward. Orange liquid spilled onto the floor. Sam swung his blade. He unbalanced the figure. He swirled his blade around in his hand. He slammed it into the figure's chest before cutting down. The figure held up his hand. He stilled. Sam took his blade out. He panted standing upwards.

Sam stood staring at the figure. The figure looked rather familiar to him. _*Is this one of the corrupted ones, Sam?_ * Sam nodded. _*I don't know much about curing the Corrupted Ones but there was a method that I watched the elders use. Maybe we could tap into that side of us?*_ suggested Bryn. Sam winced. He grunted holding his wrist. His veins suddenly began glowing a bright white color. _*Sorry Sam, place your hand on the figure. You should be able to draw the corruption from them._ * Sam's hand shook as he touched the downed figure. Their veins started to turn orange. Sam could feel a rush of energy enter his system. He drew their power from them. A bright light surrounded the figure. Sam moved his hand away. He panted and fell to his knees. The light subsided to reveal Arnold. Arnold groaned as he sat up. "my head. Sam?" Sam smiled at him. "I'm so glad you are okay!" Arnold hugged his mentor tightly. "You have to find Elvis. The poor thing isn't doing so well." Sam nodded. He helped Arnold stand up. "though if you will let me, I would be happy to lead my services. I know a thing or two about the Arcane Arts." Sam thought for a moment. "alright, but stay behind me."

Penny and Demetri soon arrived in PontyPandy. Demetri tied their boat to the dock. "Ms. Morris, if you are really keen on going, allow me to stay with you. You'll need someone to act as your bodyguard." Penny nods. Severen crosses his arms. "I hope you don't plan on going without me." Demetri places a hand on Severen's shoulder. "I wouldn't dream of it friend." Penny looked up to see Ellie walking towards them. "Penny! Your back!" She exclaimed. "yep, but I'm not alone. I heard Sam was in trouble." Ellie cracks her knuckles. "well what are we waiting for? I've been yearning for some adventure! Let's go!" Severen held up his hand. "wait, are you armed?" Ellie motions to her fire ax. Severen shrugs. "alright. Let's go."

The group heads for the mountains. Ellie takes the lead. She has her fire ax clenched firmly in her hand. She notices a body laying on the ground. "hey, look at this." Severen examines it. "it's a splicer. By the look of these marks, I'd say Samuel has been here." He gets up from the ground. Ellie takes off again. Severen stops her. He pulls her behind him. "you better lead us to take the lead. You protect the mistress." Ellie nods. She steps in line with Penny.

Arnold pushed open a door. The door creaked open. Dust fell from the roof. The inside of the room was dark. Sam motioned for Arnold to get behind him. "I'd rather you not get slaughtered as soon as you step into the room." Arnold ducks behind Sam. "fair enough." Sam steps into the dark room. Just then the torches flickered on. A radio clicked to life.

 **I don't want to set the world on fire**

 **I just want to start a flame in your heart**

Sam heard somebody snap their fingers to the beat. He turned to Arnold who shrugged at him.

 **In my heart I have but one desire**

 **And that one is you, no other will do**

Something moved to the left of them. Sam looked. He spotted a figure moving under torchlight. They had on a dark colored robe. Their skin had an orangy tint to it. They were snapping their fingers to the beat.

 **I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim**

 **I just want to be the one you love**

 **And with your admission that you'd feel the same**

 **I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of, believe me**

 **I don't want to set the world on fire**

 **I just want to start a flame in your heart**

The radio suddenly turned off. The figure stood in front of them. One of its eyes was orange while the other was blue. They let their hand rest down by their side. Arnold poked his head out from behind Sam's shoulder. "Elvis?"

To be continued...


End file.
